


Felicity Smoak - model, international star and murderer?

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Alternative Universe - No Island, Angst, Anti-Susan Williams, F/M, Felicity Smoak is a model, Fluff and Angst, Max is dead, Murder Mystery, Oliver Queen is an attorney, Oliver is her defense attorney, Suspense, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Felicity Smoak is found in her home with a bloody knife and a dead lover; Tommy Merlyn hires the best and most famous defense attorney in the country, Oliver Queen but Oliver finds out his client is his biggest obstacle.  What is she hiding and is she willing to go to jail for life to keep her secret?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork is from the wonderful smkkbert and magda1102. They are both fantastic. See me on tumblr tdgal1.

 

 

All she can see is blood. Blood on the carpet, on the floor, on the couch, on Max,  on her hands. Max, why did it have to come to this? Before the police are called she must do something first.  No matter what, the truth will be hidden.  She will call the police.  The police will arrest her but she is willing to let that happen to hide the secret.  Forcing herself to look away from her lover’s body, Felicity Smoak calmly takes care of business, like she always has.

 

The police arrive and view the scene.  Blood everywhere, a dead body and a woman holding a bloody knife.  Detective Hilton is sure this was a lover’s quarrel. Putting on his gloves and standing aside for the forensic team to enter, Hilton walks over to the body to take a good look.  Good looking guy but the rage involved in this killing.  Overkill for sure.  Must be at least 30 stab marks.  Wow, that was one angry woman who wielded a knife to stab that many times.  Sadly, Hilton has seen this before.  The boyfriend was probably cheating or about to leave her for another woman.  He can see the outline of the blonde who just handed the knife to his team.  Might as well get this over with.  

 

“I am Detective Hilton with the Star City Police Department.  Can you tell me what happened here?”  Looking up at him Hilton does a double take.  Holy Shit.  This is a public relations nightmare.  Why does this happen on his shift?  The Mayor will not be happy. Sitting in the chair blood still on her hands from the knife is no other than Felicity Smoak.

 

 Oliver Queen is sitting in his office having a celebration drink with his paralegal, Jackie Jones when his phone rings.  Looking down to see who would be calling his personal cell phone instead of the office, he sees the smiling face of Tommy Merlyn.  

 

“Tommy, how are you?” Oliver asks his friend of over 20 years.

 

“Oliver, I need you to take a case.  A good friend of mine is in serious trouble and she needs the best lawyer around. Congratulations on the Freeman trial. That was a great win for you. Innocent.  I really need you to take this case, Oliver.”  The worry is evident in Tommy’s voice.

“Okay, Tommy.  What is the case?”  Oliver sits back in his chair and takes another sip of his expensive scotch.

 

“My friend is being charged with murder.  She was arrested tonight at her home.  I told her not to say anything but she needs a lawyer now.”  His brow creased, Tommy’s friend is in custody without a lawyer present?

“Okay, give me a few details.  Who is it and where is he?”  Oliver grabs a pen and paper.

 

“She is at SCPD and her name is Felicity Smoak.”  It was his courtroom experience that keeps the neutral look on his face when Tommy said the name. Felicity Smoak, international star, model, People Magazine’s most beautiful woman of the year.  

 

“Okay, Tommy.  I am on my way.”  

 

“And Oliver?  Spare no expense on this one.  Send the bills to me.  I don’t care how much it costs.  Felicity Smoak would not hurt a fly.  She is innocent.”  Oliver agreed and hung up.  Of course, she is innocent.  Everyone in jail is.

 

 

 

Oliver strolls into SCPD and smiles at the officer at the desk.  The officer shakes her head as she pointily asks him what she can do for him.

 

“My client has been brought in for questioning.  I need questioning to stop immediately because I was not informed that she was here.” Oliver gives a smile to the officer.

 

“Who is your client, Mr. Queen?”  She replies as she looks down at the desk.

 

“Felicity Smoak.  I need Detective Hilton to cease questioning immediately until I have a chance to speak with my client and I will be here for any additional questions.”  She shoots him a look of interest before opening up the interrogation room door. The door opens and Hilton comes out.

“Queen, what are you doing here?” Hilton angrily asks.

 

“My client.  Felicity Smoak.”  Oliver smirks at Hilton because they both know why he is here.

 

“This is an open and shut case.  Ms. Smoak was found with the dead body of her lover and a bloody knife in her hand.” Hilton informs him smugly.

 

“I will just go in and see my client now.  Please turn off any recording that you have going on.  We would not want you to forget that, would we detective?”  Oliver steps around the angry detective as he opens the door.

 

The woman sitting in the chair does not move or look up.  He closes the door and checks for any recording equipment.   Still, she sits with her head down.

 

“Ms. Smoak?” When she lifts her head, Oliver looks at the most beautiful woman he has seen.  Even with her makeup obviously wiped off, her hair falling on her face and her eyes wary, she has a natural beauty that takes your breath away.

 

“Yes, are you the bad cop?” She asks him with a smile that does not reach her eyes.

 

“No, I am not a cop at all. I am your attorney.  Oliver Queen,” he reaches out his hand for her to shake. A look of terror passes over her face.

 

“My attorney?  I am sorry, Mr. Queen, but someone is playing a sick joke on you.  I didn’t hire you and I don’t want you,” she blurts out and then turns red when the realization of her words comes over her. She opens her mouth but Oliver stops her.

 

“Ms. Smoak, I am your attorney.  Tommy Merlyn hired me.  I hope the police did not ask you too many questions before I arrived.  No further questioning will go on without me.” Oliver expects her to ask him what she should do, say she is happy he is here, say she is surprised Tommy was able to obtain his services for her but that was not what came out of her mouth at all.

 

“Oh, frack.  Tommy, no.  Mr. Queen, I don’t need an attorney because I am pleading guilty.”  

 

 

 


	2. Who is Juliette King?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver learns a little more about his new client, Tommy gives Oliver some background, two more Smoaks are introduced. I switch POVs so there is a break with the letters for the POV that is next. To avoid confusion, I hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you puddintan3 for being my beta and the talent for this fantastic artwork belongs to magda1102 and smkkbert. You have no idea how lucky I feel to have your work displayed on my story. Thank you. I also want to apologize for the delay but I am in FL attending a wedding so my RL has been crazy. As always, please let me know what you think. twitter and tumblr tdgal1

 

 

 

                  

 

 

Oliver Queen did not become the successful defense attorney he is by chance.  Experience and knowledge plus his ability to read people put him on top.  Lots of lessons learned on the way.  When friends and family of your clients tell you something, listen but verify.  Family and friends usually run on either end of the scale – they are blinded by the client or they dislike the client and try to give you wrong information.  Tommy Merlyn is the exception.  A gut feeling tells him that Felicity Smoak would not hurt a fly, no less stab a man 30 times.  Her statement surprised him.  His clients always profess their innocence.  Oliver will take a case if he knows someone is guilty but only if he believes it was because of extenuating circumstances.  

 

“No, you are not pleading guilty.  As your attorney,  I am going to advise you to remain silent.”  Oliver states in his most authoritative voice.  He wants to see how she will react.  She looks defeated but he can see a fire below.

 

“Mr. Queen, you are not my attorney and I am pleading guilty.” She quickly retorts.  She folds her arms and sits back.

 

“Ms. Smoak, I am your attorney.  Tommy Merlyn hired me.  I am here to give you the best advice possible.  Let’s make a deal.  I will ask you some questions and you answer truthfully.  Then I will give you my honest opinion.  Then you can decide if you want to follow my advice or not.   Deal?”  Oliver got his answer.  Felicity Smoak had more spirit than she let on.

 

“Why didn’t you confess already, Ms. Smoak?”  Oliver inquires as she glares at him.

 

“Detective Hilton is an ass.  I was waiting for the good cop to come in.”  With a disgusted look on her face, she waves her hand.

 

“Okay, fair enough.  What happened?”  Oliver takes out his notepad and a pen.

 

“He made me mad and I stabbed him.  Not much to tell.  Didn’t you read the file?”  Felicity shrugs her shoulders.  “And you can call me Felicity.  I keep expecting my mother to pop up when you call me Ms. Smoak and that is one nightmare neither one of us wants.”

 

“Felicity, please show me how you killed him.  Act like I am him and come at me like you did.  And you can call me Oliver.”   He watches as she clumsily throws her arm like she is coming at him.  

 

“Felicity, he was stabbed 30 times.  Why did you stab him so many times?”  Oliver continues when she finishes.  

 

“I am a model.  We are druggies, drunks, have eating disorders and are crazy.  What other reason should there be?  That should about cover it, shouldn’t it?”  Looking at her closely, he would bet his firm that Felicity Smoak is none of these things but it is curious she deflected instead of answering.

 

“Was anyone else in the house?” Surprised by the anger and fear that crosses her face, Oliver waits for her reply.

 

“My niece, Michelle, and she was sleeping.  Unable to even speak to the police because of shock, my niece is off limits.  She has suffered enough.  I don’t want her to be involved.” Oliver files that away in his mind and writes niece – Michelle on his pad.

 

“Felicity, your niece means a lot to you, right?”  She nods her head and he proceeds on. “It sounds like she needs you so why not take my advice and maintain your innocence.  We can get you bonded out and let the police investigate.  I will investigate and come up with a defense.  You can be with your niece until the trial.  How does that sound?”  He notices when she finally makes the decision.  Nodding in agreement, Oliver opens the door where Detective Hilton stood waiting.

 

“Come on in, Detective.  I will be with my client for all questioning.”  Hilton walks in with an annoyed look on his face.

 

“Ms. Smoak, why did you kill your boyfriend?”

“My client did not kill her boyfriend so please stop asking her that.” Felicity just sat with a neutral look on her face.

 

“Ms. Smoak, why did you stab your boyfriend?”  Hilton starts.

 

“My client did not stab her boyfriend.  Detective, my client has had a long day.  Unless you are bringing formal charges against her, I will be taking her home now.”  Hilton walks out and comes back in 5 minutes later.

 

“Felicity Smoak, you are being charged with the murder of Max Fuller.  You have the right to remain silent. If you do say anything, what you say ****can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer and have that lawyer present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you if you so desire.  Do you understand your rights?’  Felicity was officially charged with murder.

 

Oliver made two calls after Hilton officially arrested Felicity – one to a judge to arrange bail and then to Tommy Merlyn to give him the news.  

 

“Tommy, I have a judge who put me on the docket for bail.  Can you please come to the courthouse?  Can you bring some clothes for Felicity to change into with you?”

 

“Yes, I am at her penthouse.  After the police processed the bedroom, they allowed me to go in and pack some of her things up.” Tommy explains.

 

With the notoriety of the case, Oliver knew the district attorney would ask for high bail and for Felicity to surrender her passport.  Tommy posts bail for Felicity.  Her bail was $500,000.  With Tommy on one side and Oliver on the other, Felicity leaves the court.

 

“Ms. Smoak, why did you kill Max Fuller?”  Ms. Smoak, is it true he beat you and that is why you killed him?”  Ms. Smoak, how will this affect your career?”  “Ms. Smoak, are you afraid you will be convicted?  Is that why you hired Oliver Queen?”  Seeing Felicity biting her lip was the only indication in her face that the comments were upsetting her.

 

Felicity, Tommy, and Oliver gave no comments as they slid into the limo.  Once inside, Tommy pulls Felicity into his arms and she goes to him.

 

“Lissy, are you okay?”  Kissing her head and rubbing her arms, Tommy asks her.  Her white drawn face and tired eyes told him no but she nods yes.

 

“Yes, I am okay.  Did you pick up Michelle and is she okay?   Where is she?  Who is with her?”  Felicity fires off the questions like a machine gun.  The tears are forming in her eyes as she asks about Michelle.  Her hands rub down her legs as she looks at him.  

 

“Yes, she is at the mansion with Caitlin and the staff okay but worried.  I am taking you to the mansion and you will stay there.  Don’t argue with me about this, Lissy.  Caitlin and I will go pick up some clothes for you.”  Felicity agrees and lays her head back.

 

“Oliver, thank you so much.  I owe you big time for this.  Lissy and Michelle mean the world to me.” Oliver looks at his high school friend and smiles.

 

“Of course, Tommy.  I need to talk to Felicity when we get to your place so  there a room we can use?”  Tommy shoots a look at Felicity and when he does not see her disagreeing, he nods.

  


When they reach the Merlyn mansion, a young girl runs out the door.  The driver stops the car and Felicity opens the door.  The girl jumps into her arms and they stood to hug each other.

 

“Michelle, Lissy’s niece,” Tommy explains to Oliver while watching the two.  Felicity is talking softly as Michelle holds on to her.  He notices Michelle gets a confused look on her face and Felicity looks relieved.  What he would not give to be able to hear the conversation going on right now.

 

“Tell me about her, Tommy.  Felicity had plans to plead guilty, hell maybe she still does.  One of the first things she told me was that she did not want me as her attorney.  It was a major undertaking to get her to change her mind.  I only succeeded after mentioning her niece to her.  What is going on here?”  Oliver turns from the women toward Tommy.  Pointing to Felicity, he shakes his head.

 

“Michelle’s parents died two years ago in a car accident.  Michelle was visiting Lissy when it happened.  Her brother Isaiah was a shrewd businessman who had an ironclad will including an addendum where Lissy would be Michelle’s legal guardian if anything happened to them.  It was a horrible time for both.  Michelle’s mother was formally from Star City.  Sara Lance was her sister in law.”  Oliver’s eyebrows went up at that.  Tommy’s face showed a trace of red.  Oliver remembers that Tommy was one of the people Sara Lance partied with.

 

“Sara Lance?  Didn’t she move to Hub City?  She was rowdy in high school when you dated her.  She tried her best to get me to notice her but she was too wild for me.”  Tommy looks down at his hands.  Tommy thinks back on the first time he met Sara Lance as Lissy’s sister in law.  It took everything he had to keep his face from showing the shock.  Oliver knows about Sara Lance.  Tommy fell into the trap but Oliver was too smart to get involved with her.

 

“Yes, she went to Hub City.  After meeting  Isaiah at his technology company, they married and had Michelle.  About a year before the car accident, Lissy was dating Max but it was not serious, just an off & on.”  Tommy explains about how Sara became  Felicity’s sister in law and how Felicity and Max came to be.

   

He continues by telling Oliver about Michelle.

 

“Michelle was at her friend’s house but came home early.  She went upstairs to her room.  It is a mystery how Max got in or what happened but when Michelle saw the blood on Felicity, she went into shock.  The doctor sedated her and she did not speak with the police.”  Oliver glances over to see Felicity wiping tears off her niece’s face.

 

“Did Michelle tell you anything once she woke up?”  Oliver continues to observe the short, brown haired girl with interest.

 

“No, she did not say anything except scream for Lissy. I had to call the doctor again. It surprises me that she got up already.”  Tommy knew that Michelle would fall apart without her aunt.  He also studies the pair as they talk.  Michelle looks so much better now that she is with the person she loves and trusts.

 

“Okay, when I talk to Michelle, Felicity will fight me.  Be prepared.” Tommy shakes his head as they climb out of the limo.

 

Oliver notices two things when he opens the door.  One is that Felicity pulls her niece into her arms tightly and they stop talking when he walks up.  Interesting.

 

“Hi, I am Oliver Queen, your aunt’s attorney.  I wanted to take a minute and talk to you.  Is that okay, Michelle?” Brown eyes look up at him intently and then she nods her head at the same time Felicity says, “NO”.

 

“Aunt Fee, I want to talk to Mr. Queen.  I want to help you all I can.  Please?” Giving the girl a look, Felicity finally agrees.  

 

Michelle Smoak is pretty.  She is short, like her aunt, but she’s a brunette with brown eyes and a sweet smile.  Right now, those brown eyes are looking at him waiting.  He holds his hand out to indicate for them to go inside.  Opening the door to a living room, the three walk inside and sit down.

 

“Michelle, take your time.  I heard how upset you were and that is the last thing we want to do here.  You just tell me what happened and I will ask a question if I need to clarify.  Okay?” Oliver reassures the young woman and she nods.

 

“I was at my friend Janis’s house.  Aunt Fee told me to call when I was ready to come home but Janis’s parents got into another fight and I needed to leave right away.  Aunt Fee was busy on a shoot.” Oliver watches Michelle carefully but all he can see is an open, honest expression on her face.

 

Felicity jumps in then, “Never too busy for you.  You can always call me.  You know that, right?” Michelle takes her hand and gives it a squeeze.  She looks over at Oliver and resumes her explanation.

 

“I had one of my bad headaches so I just let myself in and went up to my room.  I think I must have fallen asleep when I heard loud voices downstairs.  I heard Max yelling and then a woman.  At first, I thought it was you, Aunt Fee but then when she talked I knew it was someone else.  They were arguing and then I heard loud noises like smashing.  I heard Max yell stop and then after a bit, the door slammed.  I was going to come down but I was scared.  About 15 minutes later, I heard the door open and your voice, Aunt Fee.  I guess that was when you came home and found him.  I fell back asleep for some reason or something but when I woke up, I was at Uncle Tommy’s.”

 

Discretely looking between Michelle and Felicity during this time, he notices that Felicity seems very disturbed by the idea of Max and another woman in the penthouse.  Michelle is open and honest as she tells him what she heard that day.  Felicity went from shock to a blank face.  Oliver admires the way she can shut down the emotion to stay neutral.  It is a talent not many have mastered, he is one who did and apparently, so has Felicity.  This cannot be the secret that Felicity wants to hide so much that she will go jail for it.  Women date cheaters every day.  Felicity is a beautiful model.  She can date any man she wishes and most women so that can’t be what she is hiding.

 

“Did Max have a key to your place?”  Oliver turns to Felicity and sees her shake her head.  No key.  Then how did he get in?  

 

“I don’t know how he got in since he had no key.  The only thing I can think of is he somehow talked the doorman into letting him in.  Why would he bring a woman into my penthouse with him?  It is all so confusing.”  The lines in Felicity’s forehead show her obvious distress.

 

“Aunt Fee, I think it was my fault.  I think I may have forgotten to lock the door when I came in.  I had such a headache and my eyes were hurting.  I am so sorry.  I am to blame.”  Felicity pulls her niece into her arms.

 

“No, honey.  It is my fault.  I knew Max was trouble.  I told him I was done but I should have told the doorman not to let him in.  I am sorry.  You are not to blame.  I am taking you upstairs to rest while I talk to Mr. Queen, okay?” Holding on to Felicity, Michelle is led out of the room.

 

Tommy walks in the room as they walk out.  A maid follows with a tray with coffee, sugar, cream, and cups.  Tommy asks her to put it down on the table and Oliver gratefully fills a cup.  He still needs to talk to Felicity Smoak.  He believes he will need a lot of coffee for that conversation.  When Felicity walks into the room, Tommy makes his exit.

 

“Okay, ask what you want to know,”   Felicity tells him defiantly as she sits down and gets a cup of coffee.

 

“Why were you planning on pleading guilty?” Oliver looks her right in the eyes but she does not back down.

 

“How do you know I am not guilty?”  Oliver shakes his head.  

 

“Felicity, let’s stop playing games.  I am your attorney.  Anything you say to me is confidential.  If you are guilty, just come out with it instead of all these innuendos.  If you are not, tell me why you planned on saying you were.”  Up to this point, Oliver was treating his client with kid gloves but it is time for the truth.  At first, her eyes were bright with opposition then he saw her deflate and sit back.  Finally.

 

“Max was dead when I came home.  I did not see him at first. I got blood all over me when I fell on him.  His blood was all over me because I bent down to check his pulse just in case.  There was so much blood I did not think he was still alive but I had to check. I checked his wrist.  I bent over to check his neck.  My clothes got blood all over them. I saw the knife and picked it up.  It was foolish.  I don’t know why he was at the penthouse that day.  We broke up a week before.”  Her shoulders relax and she sinks into the cushions as she tells Oliver the truth.  

 

“Where was the knife?  How did your fingerprints get on it?” Seeing a flash of fear in her eyes, Oliver waits.  It does not take more than a few seconds before her face becomes unreadable but in those few seconds, Oliver saw it plainly.  What is this woman so afraid of?

 

“I guess I picked it up.  I was in a bit of shock.  Even crazy models do not walk into their homes and find dead bodies, Mr. Queen.” Slipping back into a formal mode at this question is a tell for Oliver.  She picked up the knife for another reason, but what could that reason be?  

 

Suddenly Felicity makes an unexpected move.  She scoots closer to him so their bodies are touching and reach out to take his hand in hers.   It is not surprising to have a female client or one of her family become sexual.  He has been approached before.  The reasons for that behavior are as varied as his clients.  Some do it to try to manipulate him, some to distract him, some are lonely, some just find him attractive but he would not expect Felicity Smoak to attempt this approach.  Instead of stopping her, he makes a calculated risk to see what she is thinking.

 

“Oliver, you seem like such a caring man.  Of course, you already know how attractive you are, so can I ask you a favor?  It would mean so much to me.  I would be so appreciative.”  Moving her face closer to his ear, she whispers the last part.  The shiver from his body is surprising to Oliver considering his strict professional conduct and his control  Her fingers are seductively moving over his hand.  More surprising than her doing it is Oliver’s reaction to it.  This is his client and he should not have any sexual reaction to her but he does.  He moves his hand out of hers.  “Can you keep my niece out of this as much as possible?”   Michelle Smoak is the driving force in all Felicity’s decisions.  Oliver wonders why that Felicity feels she needs to seduce him to get him to protect Michelle.   What kind of people has Felicity Smoak met that she feels she has to barter everything?  

 

************************************************FS***************************

 

Hating herself a little for playing the seductress, she continues to do it anyway.  Felicity is used to playing a part.  Her mother, Juliette, had Felicity in beauty contests by the time she was walking.  Other babies could walk at their own pace but Felicity was taught how to runway walk as she was learning.  By age 5, Felicity wore makeup regularly, had singing lessons and knew how to smile as she walked a straight line.  At age 14, Juliette made sure Felicity had a modeling agent who has connections and Juliette used them.  Felicity saw models who threw up after every meal, who took pills like candy and who would sleep with anybody who would hire them.  Juliette would have preferred that Felicity took that route but she refuses to trail her path that way.  She watches what she eats and works out like an athlete.  Her attention to detail and work ethic are well known in the circles.  The camera loves her and she respects the people who yield it.  That is why she is one of the most famous models in the industry.  Using her sexuality on Oliver Queen makes her feel horrible.  If she could read him better she might feel comfortable asking him but he stays behind a mask.  She respects that but it does not help her know him.  Some things are worth losing a little dignity for and Michelle is one of them.  What does surprise her is the shiver that runs down his body when her lips touch his ear as she whispers?  

 

“Can you keep my niece out of this as much as possible?”  Michelle must be protected.  If the truth comes out Michelle will be devastated.  She will do anything for her niece.  Her mother should have been the one to ensure that but Sara did a poor job of it.  Felicity will not fail her niece like her mother did.

 

****************************************OQ*****************************

 

His body’s response to this woman is the deciding factor.  Oliver removes his hand from hers and stands up.  He pours another cup of coffee and leans against the chair.

 

“Of course, Felicity, we can keep Michelle out of it as much as possible.  She will have to testify since she heard Max Fuller with another person and heard the door shut and then open again for you.  This shows the judge that another person could have committed this crime.”  Seeing the panic in her eyes as he talks he wonders what skeletons were in the closet of Isaiah and Sara Smoak.

 

A knock interrupts them as Tommy opens the door.  Peeking just his head in apologetically, Tommy announces dinner is ready.

 

“Oliver, you should stay.  Unless you have a hot date tonight, I insist.”  Tommy winks at his friend and pulls Felicity to her feet.  “Lissy, you have to eat.  Michelle is freshening up and will be down shortly.”

 

“Thank you, Tommy.  I will be glad to stay.  Better than having to find something to cook at home.  Your cook is superb.  I have asked her several times to come work for me but she keeps refusing.  What can I offer her to leave you?” Oliver jokes with Tommy to lighten the mood.

 

“Nothing.  I am never letting her go.  I make sure she is so happy here she will never leave.  Lissy has tried to lure her away.  That was the only time I was worried.”  Looking affectionately at Felicity, he gives her a hug.

 

“Maybe I need to get tips from Felicity?” Oliver replies looking at his client and sees her relax.

 

*****************************************

 

Why did Felicity come on to him earlier?  What was the idea?  What was she trying to prove?  Oliver’s thoughts are on his client as they all sit down to eat dinner.  Oliver Queen was determined to find out exactly what was going on with Felicity Smoak.

 

“Mr. Queen, are you going to make sure my Aunt Fee gets to come home permanently?”  A small voice suddenly speaks up and Oliver looks into the terrified eyes of Michelle.  He realizes he was so focused on his thoughts that he missed her question.

 

“Yes, Michelle.”  He smiles at the young lady and gets a bright smile in return.   

 

“Mr. Queen, I believe you.  I trust you,” The look of complete honesty is reflected on her face.  Turning to her aunt, she repeats the words to Felicity.  The smile her niece receives did not reach Felicity’s eyes.

 

“Thank you, Michelle.  You can trust me.” At that moment, Oliver decided that no matter what Felicity was hiding, he was going to get her off this charge so she can come home to her niece.  It was an uphill battle but one that Oliver can handle.

 

After dinner, the doorbell rings.  The housekeeper comes into the living room, letting Tommy know the police are there.  Tommy comes back stating the police want to speak with Michelle.  Felicity looks at Tommy and adamantly says no.  

 

“Felicity, you have to let them talk to her.  It is better if it is done here rather than making her go to the police station.  I will go in the room with her.  I will take care of it.”  Oliver explains to Felicity and Tommy agrees.

 

“Fine but why can’t I go with her?” Oliver sees the fear and concern on her face.

 

“Felicity, the police will not let you in because you are the accused in this case. they will let me as an attorney.   They might let Tommy in.  Do you want me to be with her or Tommy?” Oliver waits for Felicity to make her decision.

 

“You go.” She finally tells him reluctantly.  Oliver nods and Tommy tells the housekeeper to let the police into the drawing room.  Michelle gets up and to Oliver’s surprise, she reaches out and takes his hand.  Her hand is shaking and Oliver puts his arm around her until she calms down.  Looking over her shoulder, he sees Felicity staring at the scene in front of her.

 

Michelle and Oliver walk into the drawing room and sit down.  Detective Hilton looks over at Oliver and stares.

 

“What are you doing here, Queen?”  Detective Hilton gives Oliver a hard look but Oliver folds his arms showing Hilton he was not going anywhere.

 

“Michelle Smoak is my client.  I am going to be here for the questioning.  If you don’t agree, I will not let you speak with her.  Felicity cannot be in here and Michelle will not be alone with you.  Go ahead and ask the questions you want her to answer.”  Hilton, seeing the determination in Oliver’s face, turns to speak to Michelle.

 

“Michelle, can you tell me what happened that night?”  Hilton asks the young girl gently.

   

“I was at my friend’s house when I started feeling sick.  I went home to take a nap.  I woke up to voices downstairs.  Max and a woman were arguing.  She was yelling at him about cheating on her.  I heard a bunch of yelling, breaking glass and then the door slam.  I should have gone downstairs but I was afraid.  I heard the door open and my Aunt Fee’s cries.  That person must have killed Max.”  Michelle reaches out and takes Oliver’s hand.  Feeling sorry for the young girl, Oliver put his arm around her.

 

“How did Max get in your house?  Did you let him in?” Hilton asks her harshly.  

 

“No, I think I forgot to lock the door.  I don’t know.”  Hilton gives her a stony look.  Michelle starts to cry.

 

“Queen, how can you represent both Felicity and Michelle Smoak?  Isn’t that some type of misconduct?” Hilton needs to talk to Michelle without this annoying lawyer around but knows Queen has every right to be here.

 

“Okay Detective, questions are over.  You have your answers.” Helping Michelle up, Oliver escorts her out of the room.  As soon as Felicity saw her niece, she hauls her into her arms.  

 

“Tommy, can you ask the staff to show Detective Hilton out?” Tommy sees the resolve in Oliver’s face and tells the maid to show the detective out.  

 

“Felicity, I told the police I now also represent Michelle, so do not let her speak to anyone without me present.”  Felicity nods and mouths a silent thank you.

 

Felicity takes Michelle up to bed after giving her another sedative.  Tommy goes to the bar and pours scotch into two glasses handing one to Oliver.

 

“Oliver, thank you so much for helping my girls.  I don’t know what would have happened without you.” Tommy sits down on the chair sipping his drink with a look of dread.

 

“How do you know Felicity Smoak?  Are you dating her?  I don’t remember her ever being at any parties you gave in the past.  I would have remembered her.”  Oliver asks his friend.

 

“I met her 5 years ago at a movie premiere.  I went with a young starlet I was dating.  She was there with Chris Evans.  I met Chris at a charity event that I was involved with.  Chris was also there to support Christopher Haven nonprofit organization.  After Chris and I got into a conversation about the charity and how impressed we both are with their work, we found out we had a lot in common.  We have worked on a lot of charity events together.  Since Felicity was with Chris, I met her that night at the premiere.”  Tommy explains as Oliver sits down next to him with his drink.

 

“So, you met Felicity while she was on a date with Chris Evans?  How did that turn into this friendship?” Tommy laughs at his friend.

 

“You met Felicity.  Her name is so appropriate for her.  She truly is happiness.  After the premiere that night, I saw Felicity at a party.  She was not with Chris that night, I was there solo and we talked.  We exchanged phone numbers.  Yes, we went out several times but before it could go anywhere, she received the word that her brother was in an accident.  Michelle came to live with her and that became her total focus.  We are now good friends.  I love her but as a good friend.  Sometimes I think she stayed in a semi relationship with Max because it was so easy.  Max and Felicity were never going to be forever.  Max cheated on her and she finally told him to take a hike.”  Before he could ask anything else, Felicity walks into the room.

 

Tommy pours a glass of red wine and hands it to Felicity.  Just as they sit down, the doorbell rings and a voice can be heard.

 

“Frack, frack, frack.  What the hell is she doing here, Tommy?”  Looking from the furious face of Felicity to the totally confused face of Tommy, Oliver asks the question in his mind,  “Who?”  Seeing the look of confusion on Oliver’s face, she answers his unspoken question.

 

“Juliette King, my mother.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Does the cold bother the ice queen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliette King is introduced. Oliver discovers more about Felicity and Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost my computer and most of this chapter so I am sorry for the delay. Exciting in canon now, huh? Olicity back together again. Thank you so much to my two wonderful artists magda1102 and smkkbert. You both rock.

 

 

 

Juliette King made herself.  Daughter of a carpenter with a nasty temper and a drinking problem, Mia Aarons’ mother was sweet but had no backbone to stand up to her abusive and angry husband.  Her father, Gabe, often beat her mother, Gabby, in a drunken rage.  When Mia tried to stop him when she was 10, he switched the beatings from her mother to her.  Mia hated both her parents and vowed she would get out of the house as quickly as possible.  As she grew, Mia developed into a beautiful and shapely girl who quickly learned her body could be used as bargaining for many things in life.  At age 16 Mia met Noah Smoak.  He came from a middle-class family but to Mia, who only knew poverty, he seemed rich and handsome.  Noah was attracted to the flirty beauty and soon they were dating.  Noah did the right thing and married Mia when Mia discovered she was pregnant. 

                                                                                                                                         

The newlyweds seemed to be happy and life went on.  Isaiah was born and Noah’s parents doted on him.  Two years later when Felicity was born, things took a turn for the worse.  Little did Mia know but Noah had a wild side.  Dabbling in computers and hacking he belonged to an underground organization that did illegal hacks for the highest bidder.  One day, when Felicity was one, Noah came home kissed his wife goodbye and Mia never saw him again.  Later that day, two FBI agents came to the house with a warrant letting Mia know that Noah hacked into the Department of Homeland Security for a foreign government.   One of the computer guys discovered it before any vital information could be obtained but it was tracked back to Noah and his lover, Jillian.  Fortunately, after an investigation, the FBI determined Mia had nothing to do with her husband’s activities.  With two small children and no income, Mia was forced to become a bartender.  The work was hard and long and Mia hated it.

 

Stopping at work to pick up her check, Mia met Reed Robinson, a talent agent.  Reed saw the beauty and grace in Felicity and offered to be her agent.  Desperately needing money, Mia agreed.  True to his word, Reed found several modeling jobs for Felicity.  The camera loved the blue-eyed blonde with the dazzling smile and soon Felicity was bringing in three times what Mia made even with tips.  Mia quit her job to focus on her daughter. Changing her name to Juliette King she divorced Noah without a second thought.

 

 Felicity complied with her mother and Reed except once.  When Felicity was 15, she was a senior in high school with perfect grades.  Excelling in science and math, Felicity was offered a full scholarship to MIT when she graduated at the end of the year. 

 

“Mom, I was accepted into MIT on a full scholarship.  It is beyond exciting.  This summer I will move into the dorms and become a full-time student.”  Felicity hugs her mom and shoves the letter in her hand.  Mia’s mouth opened wide as her face become bright red.  What about her modeling career?  Felicity did not need to go to MIT.  She was a millionaire with a huge career in front of her.  What will the agency say about her becoming a computer nerd?  No, Mia will not allow that.

 

“I forbid it, Felicity.  It will interfere with your modeling.  How do you expect to model and go to school?” Mia threw the letter on the floor stomping on it while she glares at her daughter.

 

“You cannot forbid it.  I will go to court and declare myself an adult.  Considering that I am the breadwinner in the family, I am sure any lawyer will make it happen.” Felicity is not going to let her mother take this away from her.  She will go to MIT.

 

“Fine, be selfish.  What about your brother?  He has no scholarship.  Without your modeling, we have no money coming in.  Isaiah will have to get a job to support us and drop out of school” Mia smirks as a horrified look comes over Felicity’s face.  Felicity just stands to stare at her mother for a few minutes before her shoulder’s slip down.

 

“Okay, I will continue modeling but I am also attending MIT.” Mia was not concerned.  Felicity could not possibly do both.  She will soon become tired and quit this foolishness about computer security.

 

To her astonishment, Felicity worked with both MIT and her agency to do both.  Classes were arranged so Felicity could make shoots.  Camera sessions were arranged around her school schedule.  At age 20, Felicity graduated summa cum laude from MIT with dual master’s degrees while continuing her grueling modeling schedule.  Isaiah graduated the next year and opened a business.

 

Business was Isaiah’s strength.  With his logical mind and business flare, Isaiah could expand.  He was a very successful businessman but he was inexperienced with women.  Sara Lance was a beauty with a lot of sexual experience.  Isaiah was no match for her sensual manner.  Sara became pregnant soon after and Isaiah married her in a lavish wedding.  Michelle was born 6 months later. 

 

 

 

 

 

Oliver Queen watches the look of anger, disgust, and resignation that crosses his client’s face as she announces her mother.  A tall, blonde woman with bluish green eyes swept into the room.  Juliette King would be a beauty with her slim body and high cheekbones if she did not look like she ate babies for breakfast.  Her smile did not reach her eyes as she walked into the room and spotted him sitting next to her daughter.

 

“Hello, Oliver Queen?  I am Juliette King, Felicity’s mother.”  She says with perfect grace as she reaches out her hand to shake his.  Oliver can see the tension in both Tommy and Felicity.  “Tommy, good to see you as always.” Shooting Tommy the barest of acknowledgments Juliette continues to watch Oliver with laser-like precession.  Juliette resembled Uma Thurman when she was in Kill Bill.  Oliver almost expects her to pull out a gun any minute. 

 

“Felicity, what have you gotten yourself into this time?” Juliette asks her daughter without ever looking away from Oliver.  Oliver found himself using all of his self-control to keep his face neutral as Felicity’s mother studies him.

 

“I know you read the papers, mother.  You know I was arrested for Max’s murder.  What are you doing here?” Felicity answers her mother.  Tommy gets up to move next to Felicity and hold her hand.

 

“My Tommy.  Still the protector, aren’t you?  When are you going to stop chasing around after a woman who has no capacity to love any man? Pathetic.”  Juliette shakes her head as Tommy ignores her.

 

“Mother, that is enough.  Leave Tommy alone.” Felicity shoots up out of her seat like she plans to strike Juliette as her phone rings.  Looking down at her phone, she turns around and Oliver can hear her speaking.

 

“Chris, I am okay.  Yes, Tommy hired an attorney.  No, the studio would be upset if you dropped everything….” And her voice gets lower as she walks out of the room.

 

“Tommy, do you have my room ready?” Tommy looks up at Juliette before walking out of the room and closing the door.

 

“Mr. Queen, are you one of my daughter’s lapdogs also?”  Oliver is startled by the question.

 

“Ma’am, lapdog?”  Oliver has been called many things but a lapdog is new.

 

“Yes, like Captain America, Thor, Tommy and much more.  Are you on that list? Has she bewitched you yet?”  Juliette inquires with a smirk.

 

“I am her attorney.  I am here to keep her out of jail.  If that constitutes being a lapdog, then I guess so.”  Oliver suddenly finds Juliette to be rather amusing.  Since he is not involved in the situation, he can look at it objectively.  Tommy and Felicity do not have that luxury.

 

“Where is the child and has Felicity finally come to her senses and fixed her up?”  Before Oliver has a chance to respond Felicity does.

 

“Her name is Michelle, not child.  She is your granddaughter and there is nothing to fix.  Michelle will have something I never did – a chance to have a childhood.  You will leave her alone.  We have already had this discussion.” Felicity’s face is bright red, her hands are clenched and she stares at her mother intently.

 

“You are famous.  You are rich.  You are loved by everyone and dating movie stars.  Your life is perfect and you can thank me for it.”  Juliette spat back.

 

“I never asked for that.  That was your dream, not mine.  Michelle is not going to be another doll for you to dress up and parade around.  She will not be plucked, dressed, highlighted and put up on a stage like I was.” 

 

“Fine, I swear you are more of a mother than that tramp was.  Your little duckling is safe.  You need to have a press conference to tell people you are innocent.”  Juliette changes the subject and Felicity visibly calms down.

 

“I have to speak to my attorney but I plan on having an interview with Iris West.”  Felicity turns to Oliver but Juliette breaks in.

 

“Iris West?  Heavens no.  We need to call Nancy Grace.” Felicity whips around and shouts “No” as the door opens and Tommy walks in.

 

 

“Juliette, the guest house is ready for you.  The staff put your bags in there for you along with some water, juice, and fruit.  Janet has seen to everything.” Tommy informs Juliette but she does not move out of her chair.  Tommy gives her an uncertain look before seeing the look of anger in Felicity’s eyes. 

 

“WHAT?” Felicity stands up in front of her mother as Tommy quickly moves to stand between them.  “You are NOT staying here.  I am not going to have you make comments to Michelle to upset her any more than she already is.”

 

“I already told you I will not say anything to upset the child.  Why must you be a drama queen, Felicity?  That is what happens when you get a part in a movie with the Avengers I guess.”  Switching her eyes from Oliver to Felicity, Juliette gives her daughter a sarcastic smile as she pats Tommy’s butt.  Tommy has his front to Felicity to stop her from attacking Juliette, Oliver assumes.  Tommy must be used to Juliette’s roaming hands since he does not even acknowledge the woman but keeps rubbing his hands up and down Felicity’s arms.

 

“Fine, Mother, but hear me clearly.  If you say one more hurtful thing to either Michelle or Tommy, you are going to be removed bodily from this house.  Do you understand me?” Juliette gives what Oliver takes as a yes nod as Felicity’s phone rings again. 

 

“Hi Iris.  I was just about to speak to Mr. Queen but I was sidetracked by Juliette.  Yes, I will see you in a few minutes.” Hanging up the phone, Felicity turns toward Juliette.  “Iris is on her way so if you will excuse us, I need to speak to my attorney alone.”

 

“Felicity, I am your manager so I will stay.”  Felicity's eyebrows go up as she makes this statement, “No, Juliette.  I remember firing you from that position several months ago so your assistance is not needed here.”

 

“I did not take that seriously, of course.”  With a shake of her blonde head, Juliette looks at her daughter in amusement.

 

“I am sad to hear that because I was quite serious about it. You are no longer my manager.  I am taking that role on myself now plus Reed is helping me.  So you can see you are not needed.  Please excuse us as we talk about the interview.” Seeing the steel in her daughter’s eyes, Juliette stands up and exits the room.

 

“I will go let the staff know what is expected.” Giving Felicity a kiss on the forehead, Tommy also leaves the room.

 

Holding on tight to the arms of the chair, Felicity takes a deep breath before Oliver sees her mask slip back on.  There is much more to this woman than she lets on and he is determined to find out what.  As a man, he sees a gorgeous blonde with a perfect figure, cupid lips done in red lipstick, blue eyes with flecks of green and gold and an air of girl next door who is sexy and beautiful while still maintaining her innocence.  Something about this Felicity affects him much more than the seductress she tried to become a short time ago. 

 

“Mr. Queen, as my attorney I understand I need to seek your advice on the legalities of the interview.  Is it okay to do that and do you have any suggestions you wish to make?” 

 

“I have done interviews with clients before.  I will sit in on this one.  You give me a look before answering and I will let you know if that is a question you can answer; I should reply to or we are saying no comment.”  Shaking her head in both acknowledgment and agreement, Felicity’s shoulders relax and she gives him a real smile.  Not the model smile but a real smile.  Oliver can see why Tommy goes out of his way to protect this woman.  She has a vulnerability that is hard to ignore.  The doors open and a small attractive woman with mahogany skin, dark hair and expressive brown eyes ran into the room to hug Felicity.  A tall wiry man with brown hair, green eyes dressed casually in jeans follows.  He joins in the hug after putting his camera down. 

 

“Iris, Carl, this is my attorney Oliver Queen.  Oliver, Iris West and her cameraman Carl Butler.” Carl shook his hand as Iris looked him over critically.  Oliver was thinking of what he would say, and allow Felicity to say when he heard a name he hoped he would never have to hear again.

 

“Your dumb and creepy boss actually called me to tell me he would send Susan Williams instead.  I informed him that I would not allow her in, would give the interview to your competition and make sure I mentioned that in the interview.  What a dumbass.  Like I would have that woman here.”  Felicity confided to Iris and they both laughed.

 

Susan Williams.  Apparently, Felicity has more savvy about people than he used to.  He met Susan right after he graduated law school, took his bar exam and opened his office.  He lucked into a huge case where a famous basketball player was accused of the first-degree murder of his mistress.  Big J, as he was called, swore he was innocent and had an alibi.  Unfortunately, Big J stopped to get a drink at a bar, had an argument with a man outside the bar and left.  He was so drunk he could not remember the name of the bar he was at and no witnesses had come forward to say they saw him.  Oliver knew it would make his career if he could find the alibi and free Big J.  He was working long hours and was lonely when Susan found him.  She offered sex and a shoulder which Oliver stupidly thought was love.  Instead between thrusts and pillow talk, Susan was drugging his drink and stealing information on the case from his home office.  The office door was locked but Oliver foolishly trusted the reporter and left the notebook on his desk.  After he passed out, she jimmied the lock taking pictures of his notes.  After doing a breaking news story on the case citing an anonymous source, Oliver lost all his professional credibility. 

 

Dig found the alibi and Oliver was able to get an acquittal but he was the laughing stock of the legal world.  It took him over a year with no dating and hard work to get anyone to give him another chance.  When he confronted Susan, she just laughed and told him she was a reporter. 

 

“I am a reporter.  I need stories, Oliver.  Of course, I was going to get the information on the story.  Stop being so naive.  The sex was good but I have no intention of being married and settling down.  Honestly, how can you be so blind?”  She walked out without even looking back.  Dig had not found out that she was having an affair with her married boss and the boss made her confess that Oliver did not break his code of professional responsibility and the bar stopped investigating him. 

 

Susan Williams was the reason he no longer did relationships but just sex buddies.  His sister warned him about Susan but he would not listen.  Thea told him Susan was up to no good but he argued with her telling her how much trust he had.  What an idiot.  Suddenly he is brought out of his trip down memory lane with the sound of his name being called.  Looking up, he sees two faces staring at him – one with concern and one with pity.  Of course, Iris West knew about the Susan debacle but Felicity just looks at him with kindness and worry.

 

“Oliver, are you okay?”  Felicity asks him as she reaches out and touches his arm.

 

“Yes, I am fine.  Are you ready?”  Shooting him another uneasy look, Felicity sits down and Oliver sits next to her. 

 

“This is Iris West reporting from an undisclosed location.  I am here with international star and model Felicity Smoak and her attorney, Oliver Queen.  Ms. Smoak has agreed to an exclusive interview with us tonight regarding the charges against her.  Ms. Smoak has been charged with murdering her former boyfriend, Max Fuller.  She denies these charges.  Thank you both for speaking with me.”  Iris starts and smiles at them both.

 

“Ms. Smoak, did you kill Max Fuller?” Felicity glances at Oliver and sits up straight after getting a subtle okay.

 

“No, I did not.  Max and I broke up over a month ago and I have no idea why he was even at my place that night.” Oliver reaches over and gently touches her hand to indicate that she should go no further.

 

“Didn’t the police find you with a bloody knife when they arrived?”  Iris asks quietly but Oliver speaks up.

 

“We cannot discuss details of an upcoming case so we will not be able to answer that,” Oliver responds.

 

“I understand.  Why did you break off your relationship after almost two years of dating?”

 

“Max cheated on me often and I would forgive him time and again.  This time I told him if he cheated again, that was it.  He cheated and I told him it was over for good.  He tried to get me to take him back but I refused.”  This time Oliver did not need to remind Felicity to stop.

 

“How will this affect your career?”  Iris inquires as Felicity folds her legs and crosses her ankles.

 

“I really don’t know.  I have to make some calls to my agent.  I may have to take a break since my passport is in police custody.” Felicity candidly replies.

 

“Didn’t you just finish shooting a movie with Chris Evans and Robert Downey Jr.?” 

 

“Yes, I had a small part in the upcoming Avengers movie as a romantic interest for Captain America.  It is coming out in July next year so put that date on your calendar.” 

 

“Do you have any other information you would like to share, Ms. Smoak?”

 

“I would love to let all my fans and friends know that I am fine.  I will contact as many as I can in the next few days but I ask for privacy as Mr. Queen helps me sort this out.  Thank you so much, Ms. West.”  Felicity smiles her million-dollar smile that graced the covers of so many magazines.

 

“This has been Iris West with Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen.  Back to you, Joan.”  Iris gets up and hugs Felicity as Carl takes down all the camera equipment and gives a one armed hug to her on the way out the door.

 

“I will give you more as I can, Iris.  You know I have to be selective with what I share.” 

 

 

“Mr. Queen, I am tired and going to go upstairs.  Please make yourself at home.  What am I saying, of course, you will since you and Tommy are BFFs? Good night.”  Oliver watches as she gracefully exits the library where the interview took place.  He immediately picks up his phone to call Dig.

 

 

 

 

After his short conversation with John Diggle, Oliver grabs his keys to meet Dig in person.  Dig told Oliver he has a lot of information compiled already.  As he drives to his office he thinks about his new client, the most beautiful woman of 2017 according to People Magazine.  Felicity Smoak was beautiful but she was also a mystery.  Meeting Juliette King made some things about Felicity clear but she was still shrouded in mystery and Oliver is hoping Dig has something to make things make more sense.  He parks outside the office opening the door when he sees Dig pull in.  They walk in silence to the conference room.

 

“That was fast, Dig.  I am impressed.”  Oliver admits to his investigator.

 

“Tommy Merlyn paid a lot of money for this fast info.” John laughs as he opens up a briefcase taking out a file folder and a notebook.  Let’s start with Max Fuller, the dead lover.”  Dig suggests.  “Fuller was an agent but not for Felicity Smoak.  They met over 2 years ago at a party given by her agent.  Friends have no use for him but Felicity started a ‘friends with benefits’ relationship with him.  She made it clear that that was all she could offer.  He agreed but then wanted more.  They broke up but he threatened to kill himself if she left him.  That was his threat to keep her.  Ms. Smoak was stalked when she was younger by a fan who killed themselves in front of her.  Fuller used her guilt to keep her with him until a month ago. 

 

Fuller was scum.  He got models who could not get an agent and they had to provide sex before he would take them on as clients.  Friends say Felicity got wind of it and that is why she finally broke it off for good.  Her last words to him ‘Go ahead and kill yourself and put us all out of our misery’ so she was not giving him another chance.  He followed after her begging her but she ignored him and left.  Pretty ugly.”

 

“Friends of Ms. Smoak said she was way too good for Fuller but felt sorry for him.  She dated several actors during a breakup time, including Chris Evans, Jake Gyllenhaal, Bradley Cooper, Zac Efron and more.  Not one person had anything bad to say about Felicity Smoak.  She is hard working and professional; gives to several charities and is on the board of The Model Alliance, a non-profit organization which has been advocating for model rights along with taking care of her 15-year old niece after her brother died.  She is well loved and respected.  Fuller was the exact opposite.”

 

 “Juliette King, aka Mia Smoak, the mother.  What a character this one is. Husband left her when Ms. Smoak was a baby.  She was a bartender until she met Reed Robinson, a talent agent.  He saw little girl Smoak and took her on as a client.  With her beauty and charm, the little girl was getting modeling jobs and soon Mom quits her job and becomes the manager.  The people I talked to said Juliette King was a shark.  Forced her daughter into modeling no matter what the girl wanted.  Felicity Smoak has been the breadwinner of the family ever since.  When she was 15 was the only time she balked.  She got a full scholarship to MIT but Mom used the brother to keep her in modeling.  Felicity modeled and went to school full time so the brother could also go to college.  The close bond between brother and sister.  Brother Isaiah graduated with a business degree and became very successful.  My sources told me he tried to pay his sister back but she wouldn’t have it.  Mother is a user.  Daughter supports her and gives mom money to manage her.”

 

“I met Juliette King.  She is a nasty piece of work.  She asked me if I was one of her daughter’s lapdogs after abusing Tommy and insulting her granddaughter.  Juliette and Felicity had a fight and Juliette is no longer the manager.  She is staying at Tommy’s right now.”  Oliver offers up and Dig shakes his head as he listens.

 

“Yes, that was the consensus of the sources for Juliette King.  Apparently, the mother was willing for her daughter to do anything to become famous but Felicity held her ground.  The agents and photographers I spoke to all said she is a gem to work with.  Always on time, prepared, not demanding and professional.  She has been in a few television shows as a guest star and recently made an appearance in a movie.”

 

“Isaiah and Sara Smoak, brother and sister in law.  Michelle Smoak, niece.  Isaiah met Sara Lance when she applied for a job with his company.  He fell hard for her and a year later, married her.  Michelle was born six months later.  Isaiah was a good father and husband.  Sara was immediately put on all of Isaiah’s accounts even though his financial advisors suggested otherwise.  The family was always together but Sara had a wild streak.  Sara Smoak and Max Fuller had something in common – neither one was faithful.  Sara went out to clubs going home with men, and some women, often.”

 

“Her husband knew?” Oliver asks in wonder.

 

“Yes, he knew and forgave her.  He could have divorced her and she would not have gotten a cent but he refused.  Sources say he loved her no matter what.  Everyone knew the lifestyle that Sara Smoak lived so getting custody of Michelle would have been a breeze but the family rallied around and protected her except Juliette.  Juliette hated her daughter in law and constantly made comments about Isaiah getting rid of her but he would not do it.  There was talk of a scandal years ago that was covered up by Felicity Smoak.  The reporter was bragging he had some story about Sara and planned to print it.  Instead, the story never surfaced and the reporter was flush with money and denied he had a story to tell.  Sources say Smoak used her influence to have it buried and never brought to light.  Brother and sister in law were in a car accident a little over 2 years ago.  Felicity took full custody of the daughter.”

 

“Michelle Smoak goes to a private school and has a nanny.  Nanny is Bridgette Kelly.  She is a 25-year-old who lives with Felicity and Michelle full time.   Michelle is not alone when Felicity is on set.  Bridgette takes her to school, picks her up and stays with her.  Bridgette is in Ireland with her sick mother and that is why Michelle was alone.  Nanny left the day before so Felicity was not working until the nanny got back.  Michelle is in band, math club and is an honor student.  Well behaved but shy.  Been in counseling since the accident.  Felicity and Michelle are very close.  That is all I have so far, boss.”  Dig sits back in his chair and hands the folder to Oliver.

 

“That was great work, Dig.  Keep looking.  There is something going on that I am missing and I need to find out what it is.  Do you think this secret that Felicity covered up is connected to Max Fuller somehow?”  Oliver trusts John Diggle completely.  If there is anything to be found, he will find it. 

 

“I don’t know, Oliver.  Max Fuller was not Felicity Smoak’s future and he knew it.  Sources say her work, her charities, and Michelle were the most important things in her life.  Tommy Merlyn is a close friend who spends a lot of time around the Smoak women but there does not seem to be a romance going on.”

 

“I talked to Tommy.  I am sure he would love to be more than friends but he already told me nothing else is between them.  Her mother made a comment that is beginning to seem truer as time goes on.  She asked Tommy why he was chasing someone who has no capacity to feel.  I don’t see that about Felicity.  She seems warm and loving but there is something holding her back.”

 

“I will keep in touch.  Good luck.  You are staying at Merlyn’s place?”  Dig stands up and hugs Oliver.

“Yes, it is easier and I am focusing all my efforts on this case.”  Oliver turns the lights off and they walk out the door.

 

 

 

 

Felicity opens the door to her niece’s room.  Michelle is sound asleep with one leg out of the cover, one leg wrapped around the cover, and her arms over it.  Felicity bends down and places a kiss on her face.

 

“I love you.  I must beat this so you will not be alone.  I promised your daddy I would take care of you and I will.”  Felicity whispers watching the girl for signs of waking up but none are found.  She walks out the door and opens the door to her room. There is a box on the desk. Felicity opens it and finds pictures of Sara, Michelle, and Isaiah.  Tommy must have gotten them for Michelle.  Looking at the pictures of her brother’s family during happier times, Felicity starts to cry.

 

“Isaiah, I screwed up so badly.  I will make it right.  I promise. Michelle will be protected.  If I go to prison who will take care of her? I promised you and I will keep my promise.  Maybe if you lived, you would have talked to me about Max before this went any further but instead, I fumbled around because I was too damn lazy to do something about it. I am sorry.”  With the pictures spread over her bed, Felicity cries.

 

 

Going past Felicity’s bedroom door, Oliver can hear her crying.  Not the ice queen then.  Felicity Smoak is hiding something and he is not going to rest until he uncovers it.

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Felicity Smoak - People's Most Beautiful Woman of 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity Smoak backstory, Michelle gets a boyfriend, Oliver's attraction for Felicity grows, Oliver learns more about Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to be sharing this with you and to all of you who are supporting this, thank you. Also, to help make things less confusing, I put Oliver's thoughts in italic as requested in previous fics. I especially thank @magda1106 and @smkkbert for all this lovely artwork. So much talent and I appreciate it.

    

 

Felicity Smoak learned about lying and covering up at an early age.  Dressing up was her favorite past time when she was small.  Juliette told her she was going to get to dress up and she was so excited.  Going for her first shot cured her of wanting to dress up.  It was move this way, sit this way, stand this way, change to this outfit and this was hours at a time.  Luckily the modeling agencies were sticklers about labor laws.  Several times a week she also did dance, gymnastics and singing classes.  That was the modeling but there were also commercials, appearances on series and a movie.  Riding by the playground seeing the kids play on the slide Felicity just wanted to be with them.  Occasionally, she would be with other kids on the set but they were all child stars.  Their parents were as obsessed as Juliette and they were not allowed to do more than pose.  Since she wanted to please her mother so badly, Felicity did as she was told.   The only person Felicity spent time with was her brother.  Isaiah was her savior.  The first time he snuck into her room with a box of cars and Legos, she was thankful.  They played with a flashlight on the floor hidden by her bed. 

 

When she was six years old, she took apart her first computer to learn how it worked.  When Juliette came in and saw what she was doing she was furious.  Telling Felicity she was not to do this again, she was going to throw everything away until Isaiah stepped in.  He told Juliette he wanted to work with computers and Felicity was just playing.  He boxed up all the parts and took them to his room.  Felicity would sneak into his room to work on the computers.  Isaiah even bought parts for her.  Taking all the different parts, Felicity built a super computer.  Then she started to learn to code.  Isaiah continued to tell his mother he was the one building the computers and learning all the software.  Another lie added to the list in the Smoak household.  Lies and secrets.

 

The list grew.  At age 10, Noah contacted Felicity.  He was into some illegal hacking.  He learned that she was the famous Ghost Fox Goddess in the hacking community.  Her father wanted her to join him and give him money.  He asked if her mother was pushing her into modeling.  Felicity told her father it was not her mom’s decision, lie 1, and she did not tell her mother her father contacted her, lie 2.  Lies and secrets.

 

Juliette only cared about the money from the modeling/acting career and those pesky laws made her hire a tutor for Felicity.  Angela Franklin saw the potential in the young girl.  When Angela talked to her mother about testing Felicity as a genius, Juliette immediately told her no.  Angela did it anyway to prove that Felicity was a genius.  Mensa certified genius.  Extra classes, coding lessons, secret memberships and opportunities for Felicity to expand her horizons beyond the world of modeling added to the list.  Secrets and lies.

 

Angela helped her apply to MIT and celebrated with her when she was not only accepted but given a full scholarship.  NO was the answer Juliette gave but her mother was surprised by a defiant daughter instead of the compliant one she raised.  There were a few minutes of victory until Juliette reminded Felicity about Isaiah.  The person who stuck by her, loved her, accepted her no matter what would be hurt and his mother did not give a damn.  Tears started to form but she would not give Juliette the satisfaction so she found a way to do both.  Isaiah was never to know about this was the promise that Juliette had to make. 

 

“Why are you still modeling while you juggle a full school schedule?” Isaiah asked her several times.

 

“I like modeling.  I can do both.  At least you don’t have to hide computers for me now, huh?” Hugging her brother to hide the guilt she felt for having to lie.  Secrets and lies.

 

 

Isaiah falls in love with Sara Lance.  Felicity is so happy for him until she finds her sister in law in bed with another man.  Isaiah knows but refuses to admit it to himself.  The one time she broached the subject she can see the pleading in his eyes as she told her he loved and trusted his wife.  Isaiah was living the country song “Wish I didn’t know” except, in this case, Isaiah would not confront Sara for fear of losing her altogether.  Those nights out were called ‘girls nights’ but her brother knew better.  So, Felicity continued to pretend that Sara was a faithful wife and mother.  Secrets and lies.

 

The reporter who dug too deeply into the Smoak family and found a motherlode of truth came to Felicity.  He wanted her to confirm what he dug up but he had no idea how good Smoaks were at this game.  Hacking into his computer to erase all the information was her first thought but it was not enough.  She knows people with influence.  Money talks, nobody walks as she arranged to purchase the paper with a dummy corporation.  The reporter suddenly quit his job when he ‘inherited’ enough money to live on the beach in the islands.  He could afford a new computer after the one he has got a nasty virus that ruined the hard drive.  That was a secret that Felicity would never allow to have revealed.  Secrets and lies.

 

When Oliver Queen first walked into that room, she was determined to confess.  The more he spoke, the more Felicity began to see the bigger picture.  If she went to prison what would happen to Michelle?  Juliette was her legal grandmother.  Felicity went to an attorney to make Tommy Michelle’s legal guardian if anything happened but Juliette would fight.  Michelle would become Felicity 2 with her hair dyed, a new diet and a new life.  Felicity was strong.  The ability to live this lifestyle was within her mental ability but Michelle wouldn’t make it.  No, she had to fight.  Now, things came down to one secret that ruled all her thoughts.  Regret that Oliver Queen had to be dragged into this weighed her down but her focus was Michelle.  Always Michelle.  Felicity lost the ability to be a wife and mother.  The damage from all these years was too great but she was a mother.  Her cub was Michelle and she would do anything to protect her.  Secrets and lies.

 

Felicity gave herself a few more minutes to think before she boxed up all the pictures.  Her cub needed her now.  She would rip apart anyone who stood in the way of that goal.

 

 

 

 

Oliver stood outside of the dining room.  He was not trying to spy on Felicity but when he heard her with Michelle something told him to listen.    The most important person to Felicity was Michelle Smoak.  The seduction routine felt off but when he heard her words he knew exactly why she said them.  The young girl is so important to her that she would have fucked him for her.  Denying the attraction to her would be stupid.  Beautiful, sexy and confident were all traits that made her the object of desire worldwide but his bed partners usually wanted sex, not to protect someone.

 

“What would you like to do today, Shel?” Oliver heard Felicity ask. 

 

“I am just happy to be with you, Aunt Felicity.  I was so scared they were going to take you away forever.” A sob fell from her mouth as Michelle answered.

 

“I will never let that happen.  You know that, sweetie.  I love you.  We can’t go out today because of the paps, the police, and all the drama.  How about some movie time and some Mario Cart?  Uncle Tommy still thinks he can beat you.  Oh, and some Rock Band.”  Giving suggestions in a cheery voice, Oliver can hear the underline stress in Felicity’s voice.  He hears a fork scraping against a plate so breakfast. 

 

“I guess.  Is that Mr. Queen here?”  A cup is placed on a saucer.  Coffee - so Felicity.

 

“Yes, he is staying here to work with me on the trial.  Plus, the paps.  Can’t get away from them, can we?  Hey, tell me about that boy at school, Andrew.  Has he asked you out yet?  You know he wants to.” A squeal from Michelle.

 

“Oh, no he hasn’t but I do think he wants to.  Prom is coming up.  I was hoping he would ask me to prom.  I think he is shy.  I just don’t know.” Michelle looks down at her plate unsure.  She is not glamorous like her aunt.  Maybe he doesn’t want to ask her at all and she is just dreaming.

 

“I have a great idea, Shel.  Why don’t you invite him over for some Rock Band today?  It might break the ice for him to see you outside of school.  No worry from peer pressure.  Uncle Tommy and I can play with you both and then quietly find a reason to leave.” Giggling from Michelle that turns into laughter from both.

 

“You are the best, Aunt Fee.  Hey, that Queen guy is hot.  You should give him the famous Felicity Smoak smile.  I bet he would be falling at your feet if you did.” Oliver smirks at that comment.  Michelle may be young and sheltered but she knows her aunt has magic.

 

“Shel, he is my attorney.  We are professional.  My famous Felicity Smoak smile?” Felicity replies with amusement in her voice.  Oliver hears Tommy coming down the stairs.  He turns the corner of the hall to enter the dining room.

 

“Good morning, ladies.”  Oliver gives his best ‘Oliver Queen’ smile and Michelle blushes and looks down.  Felicity Smoak looks right at him and smiles.  Okay, maybe there is a famous Felicity Smoak smile. 

 

Tommy enters the room dropping a kiss on Michelle’s head as he walks by.  Getting a plate from the buffet he starts to fill it. 

 

“Good morning, Liz and Shel.  Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yes, Uncle Tommy.  Thank you for taking care of me yesterday.  You rock.”  Like most teens, Michelle has favorite phrases that she uses often.  Tommy smiles at her and rumples her hair.

 

“I love you, brat, and will always be here for you.” From the look of complete affection on Tommy’s face, Oliver believes he does love Michelle. 

 

Pondering the dynamic in the trio, Oliver takes his plate and sits down.  Tommy Merlyn has been his friend since childhood.  The Merlyn and Queen family lived near each other and both boys went to a private school.  Oliver and Tommy spent almost every waking moment at each other’s houses when they were young.  With money and good looks, the friends soon learned how easy it was to get girls to do anything they wanted.  Parties with alcohol, drugs, and sex were the norm in their crowd.  An overdose that resulted in the death of one of their friends shook the boys to their core.  The reality of death was a shock to their psyche.  School became more important and they finally started to think about the future.  Oliver went to college and then law school.  Tommy to business college.  The friendship remained but the distance and pressures of the school changed it.  Looking at Tommy with the Smoak women, he wonders exactly what Tommy feels and expects.  Juliette claims Tommy is in love with her daughter but Felicity is ‘emotionally frozen’ so nothing will come of it.  The information that Dig provided shows a very strange relationship between her and Max Fuller.  What made Fuller keep coming back to the model if she had little regard for him?

 

Noticing the eerie quiet in the room Oliver looks up.  Michelle has a look of anticipation while Felicity and Tommy are just watching him.  Okay, he missed something for sure.

 

“I’m sorry.  I did not catch that.” Always a safe bet when you missed a valuable piece of the conversation.

 

“Mr. Queen, I asked if you play video games?” Michelle repeats with a confused look.

 

“Oh, yes, I do play some.  What did you have in mind?” Felicity looks at him and laughs.

 

“Rock Band, Mario Cart and maybe You Don’t Know Jack,” The games Michelle rattles off are familiar to him.  Thank you, Thea.

 

“I am familiar with those.  Do you play?” Duh, Oliver, of course, she does.  She is a teenager after all. 

 

“Yes, I wondered if you wanted to play with us in a little while if you are not too busy,” Michelle asks him shyly.

 

“I would love to.  I need to make a few calls but I will be free in about an hour.  Do we have a date?” Michelle blushes and Felicity snorts.  Tommy turns his head to stop from laughing as Michelle hits him in the arm.

 

“Shel, don’t you have a phone call to make?” Felicity asks her.  Michelle nods taking out a cell phone from her jeans excusing herself as she dials it.  Felicity looks after her with a look of love.

 

“Mr. Queen, I am sorry to inform you that if that phone calls as expected, you will be replaced for that date,” Felicity tells him in a whisper.  “I am sure that has not happened to you before.” A sound like sweetness comes out of her mouth as she laughs.  _This is his client.  He is not here for a date.  This reminder is from your brain, Oliver.   Somehow the message did not get through clearly when as he flirts with her_ , “No, that does not happen to me.  I guess you will have to take her place, Ms. Smoak.” 

 

“Sorry, Ollie, but Lis is my date.”  Tommy interrupts and Oliver is thankful.  _What was he thinking flirting with Felicity Smoak?  What part of the client are you not getting, brain?_

 

“Tommy, you are such a flirt.  I would have to beat off most of Starling City to date you.” Felicity tells Tommy with a smile and a wink.

 

“Ms. Smoak, since we are staying here why don’t you call me Oliver?” Oliver knows that getting any more personal with his client could be a mistake but the words come out of his mouth anyway.  _So much for his best attorney attitude.  That seems to be dissolving the more time he spends with the Smoak women, excluding Juliette.  That woman is frightening.  She may be attractive but he thinks of a black widow spider when he sees her.  His admiration for Felicity Smoak rises every time she shoots Ms. King down.  His sympathy for Tommy with the way she tears him down makes him angry.  Tommy was always mellowed even when he was a playboy._

 

Suddenly he hears running and loud “oh my God, oh my God” as Michelle barrels into the room.  Felicity and Tommy both turn as she enters.

 

“Aunt Fee, Uncle Tommy, I can’t believe it!  You are not going to believe it.  Life is so perfect.  Aunt Fee, you are such a genius, well, of course, you are but a perfect genius.  I just going…” Before she can go any further, Felicity stands up and puts her hands on her niece’s face.

 

“Slow down, breath and tell us, okay?” Michelle nods her head, takes a deep breath and grabs her aunt in a big hug.

 

“You told me to invite him and he said yes.  He is coming over here in an hour.  OMG, just an hour.  Can you help me get ready?  Can you put some pretty on me like you?  Oh, he will see you and fall in love with you.  I will be forgotten.”  Michelle starts to talk as fast as her famous aunt. 

 

“Okay, first., um, no he is not going to ‘fall in love with me and forget you’ so stop that right now. Yes, I will be happy to help you get ready.  Why don’t you ask Uncle Tommy nicely to ask Raisa to get some snacks ready?” Felicity calms her niece down and as they leave the room, Tommy gets up.

 

“That is my cue to get teen snacks ready.  I will see you soon, Ollie,” Tommy walks out of the room as Oliver files away another piece of the puzzle that is Felicity Smoak.

 

 

Oliver is just finishing his coffee and enjoying the solitude when his worst nightmare walks in – Juliette King.   She looks the room over like she owns it and her eyes settle on him.

 

“Mr. Queen?”  She walks over and pours a coffee and sits down next to him. 

 

“Ms. King.”  Oliver braces himself for what this woman should say.  He knows he can walk out but he needs as much information as he can obtain and, as verminous as it is, Juliette is full of information.

 

“What are you doing in here by yourself?  Where is my daughter?  I am surprised she is not in here trying to get you into her honey trap.”  Juliette informs him as she sips her coffee.  Oliver watches her face as she talks.  _Juliette King is a bitter woman and he wonders if her husband leaving left such a scar._

 

“I am having coffee.  Felicity is upstairs with Michelle.  Tommy went to talk to Raisa.  Here we are.” Oliver decides to leave the honey trap comment alone.  Being sure Juliette will give him more he silently waits and is not disappointed.

 

“Why would she be upstairs with that child when she has a handsome man down here she can ensnare?”  _Why does Juliette harbor such a deep anger toward her daughter?  What happened to make her say such vile things about the person who feeds her?  Felicity Smoak has been the breadwinner for this family since she was a practically a baby.  Juliette would not be jet setting now if her daughter was not involved.  Mentally, he is making a note to have Dig investigate Juliette and her daughter much closer._

 

“I guess I am not much of a catch since she has not tried to ‘ensnare’ me at all.  Michelle has a friend coming over and asked Felicity to help her get ready.  Do you play video games and plan to join?”  Oliver is a smart attorney and knows how to nudge people into revealing what he needs to know.  Juliette does not appear to be the game playing type unless a man or money is involved that is.

 

“Video games?  Felicity needs to be working on taking care of this Max issue and getting on with her career.  She is getting older and her window of opportunity is closing fast.  I don’t know why she insists on mothering that child.  Her own mother had no time for her.  Did you know about Sara Lance, Mr. Queen?”  Oliver’s eyebrows went up at the older statement.  _Nobody on this planet would think Felicity is anything but beautiful.  This year people named her 2017 Most Beautiful Woman of the year so her window of opportunity seems to be wide open from his view.  The absolute hatred of her daughter in law is also interesting.  What did Sara Lance Smoak do to incur that wrath?_

 

“That is on the agenda for today.  Michelle has a friend coming over and snacks and video games will be provided.  Michelle asked me to join and I agreed.  Sounds like fun and I can use the break.”   Absolute rage is the only word that could describe that look.  Jumping up and hitting her fist on the table, Juliette glares at him.

 

“Games and snacks.  Are you fucking serious?  You need to get off your ass and get rid of these charges.  Don’t you know someone we can pay off and get them dropped?  What kind of attorney are you?  Sitting around playing games at a time like this?  Get on the damn phone and make this go away _.”  Okay, gloves are off it seems._

 

_This is the true Juliette.  Make it go away, how much will it take, I need Felicity back to work, yes, he hears her loud and clear.  How did Felicity become the caring person she is with this as her role model?  The seduction scene makes so much more sense now.  Felicity was desperate, does not trust him and uses what has been taught to her.  He knew she was disgusted with herself even as she did it.  Felicity is a great actress but for one second her mask came down and he saw the unease before the mask went back on.  How could she have any trust for anyone with the life that has been forced on her?  What does Sara Lance Smoak have to do with all this?  She seems to be the lynchpin in this drama._

 

As voices float into the room, Juliette turns her attention from him to them.  Felicity and Michelle are coming this way.  This should give him, even more, understanding of the dynamic between this family.  Felicity freezes when she sees who is in the room.   Michelle runs up to hug Juliette but Juliette also freezes. 

 

“Grandma, Andrew is coming over.  I am so excited.”  Michelle is either too excited to notice the reaction from Juliette or has gotten used to it.  Oliver sees the look of anger cross Felicity’s face as Juliette pats Michelle ignoring the open arms.

 

“Michelle, remember what I taught you.  Don’t call me grandma but Juliette.  I need to maintain my image and Grandma does not fit that.”  Giving another awkward pat, Juliette looks down at Michelle.  “Oh, you have makeup on and your hair was done.  I can make arrangements for my hairdresser to come here.  She can dye and style your hair for you.” Michelle looks up in confusion but Felicity speaks up.

 

“Shel, can you go check with Uncle Tommy to see if everything is set up, please?  Andrew will be here shortly and you want to make sure you have plenty of snacks and the controllers.” Smiling at her niece, Felicity looks at her as she agrees and leaves the room.  Closing the dining room doors, Felicity turns with a vengeance.

 

“I TOLD you to leave her alone.  Don’t bother calling anyone because they will be turned away at the gate.  Would it have killed you to hug her?  That is why you never got any of those acting jobs you applied for, Juliette.  You can’t even pretend to give a hug to your GRANDDAUGHTER.  Yes, that is what she is whether you like it or not.  You have two choices now.  Go back to the house Tommy arranged for you or learn to act.  This kid means a lot to Michelle and we are all going to make sure he has the best time of his life.  If that is too much trouble for you, just leave.  I don’t want you here anyway.  Also, what horrible things were you saying and doing to Oliver as he tried to have his coffee?”  _Juliette actually took a step away from Felicity and he did not blame her.  Oliver sees first-hand what was told to him about Felicity and Michelle.  Everyone has a trigger that can make them kill and Michelle Smoak is Felicity’s trigger.  True blinding emotions have come out of Felicity Smoak regarding Michelle.  Reports tell about her coldness and lack of feelings toward Max Fuller.  She is sweet to Tommy but that relationship has secrets that have not yet been revealed.  With him, she has worn several masks but this is pure honest emotion.  Is this what happened with Max Fuller?  Is she really innocent or did Fuller say something about Michelle that caused a knife to be pushed into him repeatedly?  The violence at the crime scene shows blinding rage and Felicity can be pushed to that limit but only by one thing – her love and protectiveness for her niece._

 

“Felicity, I am your mother.  How dare you talk to me like this?  Would you have me put out on the streets? You…”

 

“In a heartbeat, mother, in a heartbeat.  Tommy is too softhearted.  He still thinks we need to be a family.  Like that ever happened or will happen.  My family is dead except Michelle.  The only family I had died in a car crash leaving his daughter for me to raise.  Make no mistake about it.  I will do whatever it takes to protect her.  You will never get your claws into her.  Now, what is your choice?” Fire coming from her eyes, tense posture, face red as a tomato, Felicity was livid.  Juliette is a survivor so she declares that she has phone calls to make in the other house and walks away. 

 

_Seeing the deep breaths, the mask that quickly slips into place, Oliver can see why Marvel added her to the newest movie.  Not for her looks but Felicity is a good actress.  By the time she turns her eyes on him, the rage is gone._

 

“I hope she did not offend you, Oliver.  I am so sorry you had to witness that.  Juliette gets under my skin and I need to learn how to avoid that.  I really don’t expect you to waste your time this afternoon with Michelle.  She is a child and does not understand how important you are.  I am sure you need to work, make calls or look at briefs.”  _Felicity is working to get him out of the intimate setting this afternoon which is exactly why he wants to be there.  His client is hiding something.  The part of his brain that chose law wants to see what Felicity will be like in that setting._

 

“I would not want to disappoint Michelle.  I did make a promise and what kind of attorney would I be if I broke it?”  Oliver tells her smoothly. 

 

 

 

Andrew is a tall, broad-shouldered teen with red hair, green eyes, and a bright smile.  Michelle smiles shyly at him when he walks in the mansion. 

 

“Hi, ” Michelle says quietly.  Felicity smiles at her niece. “Andrew, this is my Aunt Fee, Uncle Tommy and Mr. Queen” Oliver is surprised by the firm handshake the younger man has.

 

“Ms. Smoak, I am a huge fan.  I can’t wait to see you in the new Avenger movie.  I love sci-fi.” Andrew gushes as he turns toward Felicity.  Oliver notices Michelle’s face drop a little but Felicity handles it perfectly.

 

“Thank you, Andrew, but today I am just the proud aunt to this amazing girl,” Reaching out her hand to shake his, she tells him with a smile.

 

“She is amazing.  You should see her during a debate.  It is so cool,” Andrew rushes on as Michelle turns beet red. 

 

“I will have to come and see that one day.  I love debates.  I know she can debate with me when she is trying to get me to change my mind and let her do something,” Michelle gives her aunt a look as Felicity winks at her.

 

“Rock Band is all set up so grab a controller.  Plus, plenty of snacks and drinks.” Tommy motions toward the room as they all file in.  Andrew sits on the love seat next to Michelle.  Felicity and Tommy on the couch while Oliver ops for the chair where he can see the action in the room.

 

Despite Michelle’s concern, Andrew only has eyes for her.  Oliver sees Felicity smile when Andrew hugs her after she wins a game.  Michelle relaxes as the afternoon wears on and he notices Felicity acting more natural and not so practiced.  When Tommy tries to distract her during the game, she gives him a push that sends him off the couch.

 

“Michelle, do you see your aunt hurting me?  Help me, please,” Tommy jokes good naturally as Michelle laughs and helps him up.

 

“Don’t worry, Uncle Tommy.  I will protect you,” Michelle dramatically tells him as Felicity pretends to cry.  Tommy gives an evil laugh as he hugs Michelle as she puts him behind her back.

 

Oliver watches the interaction with interest.  _This is a totally different woman than he has seen so far.  Felicity normally wears masks to cover her true personality.  Today her true beauty comes out.  Dressed casually in jeans and a Captain America t-shirt, little makeup and hair in a ponytail, Felicity looks younger and happier than any of the pictures he has seen of her.  Being the breadwinner of a family from an early age and keeping up the persona of the most beautiful woman in the world must be a heavy burden.  Today she seems so much happier and relaxed.  Watching her ‘fight’ Tommy over Michelle as Andrew tries to pull in another direction, Oliver sees a light in her eyes that he has not noticed before.  Looking over Tommy’s head, she winks at him and he feels something in his chest.  Heart pounding as he watches those plump lips all he can think of is how they would taste.  This Felicity is more tempting to him than the cardboard cutout version.  Oliver has dated and known them all his life but this creature is pure and breathtaking._

After playing Rock Band, Mario Cart and some trivia game that Felicity killed at, one of the staff come in to announce dinner will be ready in one hour.  Oliver lost track of time during this afternoon. 

 

“Andrew, would you like to stay for dinner?  We can put in a movie after if you are not busy.” Felicity offers the young man.

 

“If it is not an inconvenience, I would love to stay.  I just have to text my parents and let them know.  I can tell them I will text them to pick me up later.”  Andrew has his phone in his hands as Tommy stops him.

“No, don’t bother your parents about a ride.  My driver will take you home after,” Michelle nods her head.

 

“Thank you, Tommy.  My parents will be thrilled.  They mentioned a date night tonight so they won’t have to leave early for me.”  Andrew texts and gets a positive reply. “My parents said to thank you.” 

 

 

Dinner is called and they all walk into the dining room.  To Oliver’s surprise, Juliette is already sitting at the table.  Felicity’s eyes narrow when she sees the woman at the table.  Tommy looks nervous and Michelle smiles at her grandmother as Andrew pulls out the chair for her.  Dinner went surprisingly well and Juliette was attentive to Michelle which was confusing to Oliver.  Why was Juliette being so accommodating when she has been the opposite since he met her?

 

 

 

“Andrew, this is Juliette King.  Gran, um, Juliette, this is Andrew, my friend from school,” Michelle introduces them and Juliette smiles gracefully.

 

“Nice to meet you, Andrew.  Do you go to school with my granddaughter?” Tommy almost chokes at the words and Felicity gently rubs his back when he starts to cough.

 

“Yes ma’am, I do,” Andrew replies as he sits down next to Michelle. “It is nice to meet her grandmother.  She mentioned you are a famous agent.  She is very proud of you.” Juliette beams at the comment as Felicity’s hold on her wine glass tightens.

 

“Is she?  Yes, I am a talent agent.  I used to be a manager but I am changing directions now.” After giving Felicity a glare, Juliette smiles at Andrew.

 

“Andrew, Michelle tells us you play football.  How is that going?” Felicity asks him to change the subject.

 

The rest of dinner conversation revolves around football and other school events.  Oliver is surprised at how charming Juliette is with no snide comments coming out of her mouth.  Apparently, Juliette has enough respect and fear to keep her mouth shut.

 

After dinner, the group goes into the movie room to watch a movie.  Juliette begs off stating she is tired but kisses Michelle goodnight.  Oliver watches Felicity’s face but she seems to, not only accept it but expect it.  Another mystery.  Andrew is attentive but respectful to Michelle during the movie.  Tommy sits near Felicity talking to her in low whispers.  As much as he wants to, Oliver cannot hear any of the conversation between them.  Tommy plays with her ponytail absently as they talk.  Michelle walks Andrew out and comes back radiant. 

 

“Oh, I don’t think I will sleep because I am so excited. Andrew asked me to prom.  I am going to prom with a football star and the guy I like.  How great is that?” Throwing herself into Felicity’s arms and almost knocking them both down, Michelle excitedly explains.

 

“I think you can dream of your date, dress and football star so let’s go, princess,” Tugging her by the hand, Felicity takes Michelle upstairs as she listens to her niece talk about the date.  Tommy stares after them smiling.

 

“Are you in love with her?” The words pop out of his mouth before Oliver thinks about them.

 

“I was but now I just love her.  She made it clear from the beginning that she was not looking for love.  She thinks she is a bad person even though she is the best person I know.  We are business partners, you know.”  Oliver stalls with that information.  Business partners?  Is Tommy in the modeling business?

 

“Business partners?  I did not realize you were in the modeling or acting arena.” Tommy shakes his head.

 

“No, Felicity and I own a technology company.  Not many know we are the owners.  We have a great staff.  The CEO is Walter Steele, who used to work at Starling National Bank.  The company is doing fantastic.  Felicity is planning on giving up the modeling and working with the company.  Juliette would have a meltdown if she knew but Felicity already fired her as manager so that is a help.  The traveling and media attention are getting to be too much.  She wants to be able to spend more time with Michelle.  Her contract is almost up and she does not plan on renewing.”  Tommy goes over to the bar and pours two glasses of scotch handing Oliver one.

 

“That is a drastic change of career.  She plans on dropping out in the cusp of her career?  People just named her the second year in a row.”  Oliver is thinking of this new development.  He is not sure where it fits but it is another puzzle piece.   Information is flowing daily and it shows a totally different picture with each new piece.

 

“Felicity loves tech.  She went to MIT at age 16, graduated with a dual master’s degree at age 20 but was forced to stay in modeling to support the family.  There are video games and apps out there from our company that Felicity created.”  Tommy proudly informs his friend. 

 

“So, she is giving up the glamor life to become a corporate what?”  Taking a sip of his drink, Oliver sits down and waits.

 

“She will do more for the company.  Most of the apps and a few games are hers anyway.  She may eventually step into the CEO position but right now I think she just wants to work in the R&D division creating.  She can work from home when she wants also.  More flexibility for Michelle.  Felicity doesn’t have to work at all.  If she just lived off the dividends of her investments she would still live like a queen.  Haha, no pun intended.” Both laugh at Tommy’s unintentional joke.  Then as though she knew, the very subject of their conversation walks in.  Tommy pours a glass of red wine and hands it to her.

 

“Michelle settled down in bed?” 

 

“She is in her room but settled may be stretching it.  I have a message for you from her. ‘You rock, Uncle Tommy.  If I haven’t told you thank you a million times, thank you, thank you, thank you!’ I think that was exact.  Andrew is all she can talk about now.  Excitement is running off her right now.  I expect her to collapse any minute.”  Sitting down and giving a smile to Oliver as she answers Tommy, Felicity talks more like a mom than a famous model. 

 

Shortly after the three break up to go upstairs.  Oliver is walking past Felicity’s bedroom door when he hears his name.  She did not close her door completely. 

 

“Yes, Tommy hired an attorney for me.  A famous one.  Oliver Queen”

 

_He can only hear her side of the conversation but he decides he really wants to stay._

 

“Oh, you know him?  Really, how?”

_The person on the phone knows him?  Who could it be?  She never mentions a name but maybe she will.  Hopefully not one of his former girls for the night.  That would really suck._

 

“Okay.  He is staying at the mansion.  Tommy invited him.  I have no idea why or where he lives.”

_A vision of Felicity in his bedroom with her blonde hair spread over his bed appears.  What is going on?  She is the client and they don’t have that kind of relationship.  Oliver is shocked.  His mind is logic, not romantic.  He does not bring women to his house EVER._

“Juliette is here also.”

 

_Yes, she is.  That woman being Felicity’s mother is unbelievable.  Really?_

 

“I know, but she is still my mother.”

 

_She still gives her that honor.  His respect for Felicity just went up again._

 

“You should have seen her at dinner.  She may be able to get an acting job after all.  She was the perfect grandmother at dinner.  No, she knows I will pull that allowance so fast if she breaks the agreement.  We both know how greedy she is.”

 

_Juliette gets an allowance from Felicity?  That is why she changed so drastically at dinner.  The warning and explosion from Felicity must have scared her._

 

“Tommy is Tommy.  He is the sweetest man I know.”

 

“No.  I am not going to do that.  Yes, I miss sex but no.  Look what happened the last time.  Max.”

 

_Miss sex?  Yes, she is not alone in that.  Oliver feels the same but those one-night things just felt so empty and he just has not met the person who feels like home to him._

 

“I know you never liked him.  He was as damaged as I am and that is why I was with him.  He told me he loved me but it was not the lasting type.  As soon as he found out I am giving up modeling, that love would have dried up.  Plus, I feel so dirty knowing what he did and that he was inside me after.  Yuck.”

_Damaged?  That is why she was with Fuller?  What could have happened to this beautiful woman to make her feel this way?  How can she be so giving to others and believe that about herself?  Dig said everyone loves her and tells of all her kindness.  She took in and is raising her niece.  She told Tommy not to get involved instead of using him like many women would.  Giving up on her own dreams to support her family and so much more.  What a shock it must have been to find out that your boyfriend was such a slime._

 

“No, no, no.  Yes, I understand client privilege.  I am a genius, remember?  You are the only other person who knows and I want it to stay that way. You are the only person I trust.  If you love me, you will drop this idea.  This will go to my grave with me.  I was willing to give up my freedom to protect it.  Oliver Queen will never be told and that is final.”

 

**_What is this secret that she is keeping?  What is so important or horrible that she will give up her soul to bury it?_ **

 

 

 


	5. BFF Tommy Merlyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy's backstory, Tommy and Sara,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not beta tested so all mistakes are mine. Thank you so much to @magda1102 and @smkkbert for the wonderful art.

 

 

 

Tommy Merlyn has a privileged life and always has.  Being the only son of Malcolm and Rebecca Merlyn allowed him luxuries most of the world only dreams of.  His mother was a sweet, loving person who brought the sunshine into every room without trying.  Felicity has the exact same trait.  Both don't try to do this magical thing, it just happens.  Rebecca was always sweet and gentle with him except for that one time.  Sara Lance.  The town flirt, the girl who used everyone in her path and threw them away and the girl he fell in love with.  Nobody knew about them.  He wanted to shout it from the rooftops but Sara insisted it remains quiet.

 

Malcolm Merlyn had a shrewd business sense that made him feared and respected.   Perfection or as close as you could manage was his expectation of others.  This included his son.

 

"I only expect from you what I expect from myself, Tommy, "his favorite comment when Tommy complained.

 

 Hard to have a comeback for the truth.  His father did expect and deliver, perfection from himself.  The multimillion dollar business that supported their lavish lifestyle proved that.  Rebecca was the only person who exceeded Malcolm's expectations because his mother was his star.  Placing a hand on her husband or giving him a look worked wonders.  Malcolm would immediately calm down going to his wife like a magnet.

 

 Tommy was a disappointment to his father.  Ollie Queen, his best friend, and he started with drinking, drugs, and girls at an early age.  Girls flocked to the boys' ready to do anything for their attention.  Ollie never got involved choosing to go the one-night stand route.  Avoiding Sara like the plague, Ollie kept things simple but Tommy could not resist the come hither look she gave him.  Soon he was ditching school to be with Sara.  Every comment Ollie made about Sara and her ‘toys' hit Tommy hard.  Knowing you were one of the toys and being able to stop were two different things.  Chad, another friend, called her high maintenance.  Tommy knew this to be true only too well.  Sara liked ‘things”.  Things like jewelry, clothes, expensive makeup and Tommy provided each wish.  His last gift brought down the house of cards.  Money savvy Malcolm noticed the check for the sports car that was not in Tommy’s name but Sara’s. 

 

 

Seeing his parents together in the drawing room one night, Tommy knew trouble was coming.

 

“Tommy, come here,” demanded Malcolm as his wife sat close to him.  “We want to speak with you.”

 

“Hi Dad and Mom,” bending down to kiss his mother he notices her frown.  Rebecca sat stiffly with her hands holding Malcolm.

 

“Perhaps you can explain why you bought Sara Lance a Corvette convertible,” Malcolm inquires harshly as he stared at his son. Tommy swallows trying to get moisture in his very dry mouth as he desperately tries to come up with a reply.

 

“Tommy, sit down.  Malcolm, you already know the answer,” his mother retorts.  His mother is upset about this and that is not good.    Tommy sits down.

 

“Son, this is going to stop right now,” Malcolm sternly tells him.

 

“It’s not what you think.  Sara and I are in love,” his mother’s snort, that he never heard before, stops him.

 

"Okay, Tommy, we will see how much Sara loves you when her supply is cut off," Rebecca answers in a calm but an upfront voice.  His heart sinks.

 

“I am going to monitor your account.  You will have to ask before you make any larger purchases and I have put a freeze on your credit cards, “his father told him as his Mother agreed with him for the first time ever.  He would not be able to get anything for Sara now. 

 

 

After his parents dropped the bombshell on him, he went to his room thinking of what he should do.  He decided he would just continue with Sara avoiding the presents and maybe she would not notice.  That was a dream, of course.  After a week with no gifts from him, he notices she is more distant.  He sees her with several other guys, with money and no parents to stop them, and she avoids him.

 

Finally, one day he confronts her.  She tries to run away but he won’t let her.  “Sara, I miss you.”

 

Looking at him with sad eyes, Sara gives him a disheartened smile, “Tommy, I love you as much as I could love anyone but I need things.  I don’t want to be this way but I am.  You are better off without me, really.” Feeling her hands on his face, she kisses him one last time before walking away.  Tommy watches her go with a sense of hopelessness.  Sara is gone.  His love was not good enough to keep her. 

 

Tommy is heartbroken.  Parties, one night stands, drugs, and drinking become his new pastime.  He sees Sara at parties with other men but he takes another shot, pops another pill or beds another girl to ease the pain. 

 

“Ollie, I am going after that one right there.”  Oliver looks at the girl he planned on seducing.  This is his best friend and he needs this more than Oliver does.  Wait, he has a brilliant idea.  What if she got a two for one? 

 

“Let’s both do her, Tommy.” Tommy looks at the girl and smiles.   Walking over to her whispering in her ear, Tommy sees her nod her head.  That night was a big party for him and Ollie.  It was also the night that turned into a wakeup call for them.

 

Becky, the girl from the party, was wild.  Sitting Oliver and Tommy down she started to do a striptease.  Tommy was the first one to join her removing his clothes as his fingers ran down her body.  Oliver sat watching them.  Becky drops to her knees taking Tommy’s pants and boxers off while her mouth engulfs his cock.  Not wanting to be excluded any longer, Oliver strips out of his clothes motioning for both to come to the bed.

 

She was dripping when he tested her so he positioned her to go back to sucking Tommy as he grabbed a condom sinking into her quickly and rapidly.  Tommy smiled at Oliver over her when she was pushed up on Tommy’s cock deep throating him as she hummed.  Tommy was close so Oliver reached down pinching her clit until they all three came down.  Tommy laid down on the bed putting on a fresh condom and handing one to Oliver.  Oliver grabbed the lube opening Becky’s hole until he could tell she was ready.  The boys positioned Becky so she was taking Tommy as Oliver took her back door.  Becky the party girl was willing to do anything and everything with the two most popular boys in school.

 

 Little did they know about the coke she kept snorting every time she went to the bathroom.  It was after they cleaned up to walk out the door that Becky started to act strangely.  Thinking she was just tired, they offered to let her keep the room for the night and she agreed.  The next morning, the police found Becky dead from an overdose.  The police knew Tommy paid for the room.  Both the Merlyn and Queen families were well known so it was easy to cover it up. That was the shock that they both needed.  School became a priority.  Weekends were no longer party days.  Oliver went to college and then law school and Tommy obtained a business degree.

 

Meeting Felicity at that party was a dream come true.  Like a lightning bug in the dark county, Felicity flicks light everywhere she goes.   Admitting to himself that she reminds him of his mother he is instantly attracted to Felicity.  Getting Chris to give him Felicity’s number was easier than he would have thought possible.  Felicity agreeing to have dinner with him was a breeze.  That is when Tommy’s luck ran out.

 

 

“Tommy, you are a good man so I am going to do you a big favor and not get involved with you.  I am damaged.  You don’t need that.  Let’s be friends, okay?” Felicity gave him a big sincere smile holding his hand as she spoke.

 

“Felicity, I would like to be more than your friend.  You are beautiful, smart, caring and funny.  Damaged, I don’t agree with.” Tommy looked into her eyes seeing someone who is hiding a lot of pain. “Let me in.” Shaking her head, Felicity repeated she was damaged and the only relationship she was in the market for was friendship.  So, Tommy took it. 

 

 When his parents were killed in a car crash a few months later, he was thankful he had a friend in Felicity Smoak.  Practically moving in so he was not alone, Felicity held him when he cried, listened when he talked and gave him comfort during the lowest time in his life.  Even in the comfort, she made it very clear that she was not going to allow him to leave the friend zone.  The benefit part of their relationship stops the minute Felicity knew he was learning to cope. 

 

“Tommy, I love you as a friend.  That is the best I can offer.  Please find a sweet, loving woman who deserves you.  That is not me so please don’t pretend it is.” Kissing him on last time on the lips, she kindly but firmly placed him back as a friend.  Tommy couldn’t even be upset with her because she was honest from day one. 

 

Felicity knew about Sara.  Not from Tommy but from Sara.  Surprisingly, Sara and Felicity were close.  Felicity knew about Sara’s affairs but she also knew that Sara loved her brother in her own way. 

 

“Sara is a lost girl.  She must be the center of attention.  Having a new boy toy to seduce is her drug.  Isaiah understands that and accepts it.  Sara has told him she will never leave him.  The boy toys know she is married and will never leave.  I accept her the way she is.”

 

“Sara left me when I could no longer shower her with gifts.  I loved her so much and she just went on her way.  My parents were thrilled and I was devastated.” Tommy admits to Felicity one night when she asks him about Sara.

 

"Tommy, she loved you in her own way.  You and Isaiah were the two men she gave something too. Most she took from but she gave to you both.  In high school, she was still too young to wait.” Felicity’s insight into others was her gift.  It wasn’t that she did not see them clearly, she just accepted who they were.

 

When Felicity lost Isaiah and Sara, she was the one heartbroken.  Knowing she has a full-time responsibility taking care of Michelle really brought her focus.  Michelle was the lynchpin of her life now.  Felicity makes plans to work her way out of modeling.  Money is not really an obstacle since she invested the money from her career wisely but she wants to do tech.  Tommy finds a good tech company and they buy it together.  Two years later, the company is making millions.  Already in the process of finishing up the contracts she is in and refusing to take more, Felicity is months away from being out of modeling altogether.  Now, she is facing possible prison time.  No, Oliver will take care of this.  He knows what a great lawyer Oliver is.  Felicity will get off and things can go back to normal – a new normal and a better normal.

 

“Tommy, where is Ms. Smoak?” Oliver is standing in the doorway watching Tommy deep in thought.  The weeks that he has stayed with Tommy shows him a different man.  Oliver knew Tommy grew up after that incident in high school but this man was different. 

 

“Felicity is upstairs fixing an issue with Shel’s prom outfit.  The shoes they sent are the wrong color so Felicity is making them overnight a new pair.  Saturday is the big day.  Shel’s first prom, wow.”  Tommy has a proud look on his face _.  Why didn’t Tommy ever marry and have a kid of his own?  What stopped him?  Is he in love with Felicity Smoak and hoping she will finally see him as more than a friend?_

“How come you never married, Tommy?” A look of guilt, no regret passes over Tommy’s face.  He masks it over with a look of humor.

 

“Same reason as you, bro, never found the right girl.” Oliver thinks there is more involved than that and the lawyer in him won’t let it go.

 

“Are you sure you are not waiting for Felicity to change her mind?” Tommy smiles at Oliver.

 

“That ship sailed already, Oliver.  I should say it never even reached the port.  I had a few amazing weeks with Felicity but she made it clear from the start that there was no future for us.  Like all men, and several women, who meet Felicity, I wanted more.  Felicity is convinced that she is damaged and no good.  Max Fuller was only around because she did not think he had a heart so therefore would never fall for her.  Sadly, she was mistaken.  Max fell very hard for her, even with his black heart, but he made the ultimate mistake with her.  He never had her heart but his mistake cost him access to her body.” Tommy walks over and pours two glasses handing one to Oliver.

 

“What mistake did he make?  Not all men fall for her.  I haven’t,” as soon as the words left his mouth, Oliver heard a loud laugh come from Tommy.  Cutting his eyes to Tommy with an irritated look, Oliver waits.

 

"The mistake is for Liz to reveal, not me.  You are half in love with her, Oliver.  You just haven't admitted it to yourself.  Don't you think other people notice the looks you give her?  Liz will not open up to anyone but you may be the exception." _The exception?  What does that mean?_

 

"What do you mean?" Okay, he said it out loud after all.

 

“I also see the way she looks at you.  If she looked at me like that, I would take her up on it.  You should.” Oliver is shaking his head as soon as Tommy starts speaking.

 

“No, she is my client.  I can’t do that.  I won’t. She wouldn’t let me if I even wanted to, which I don’t.”  As Tommy shrugs his shoulders, Oliver’s subconscious asks him a question – _wouldn’t you?_

 

 

The next few days are filled with activities.   Felicity makes a call to have her hairdresser, makeup artist, and nail specialist comes Saturday to prepare Michelle for the date.  Her prom outfit was ready.

 

“Tommy, no. I told you I would handle it and I will.” Felicity firmly tells Tommy as Oliver is walking past the living room.

 

“Liz, I want to chaperone.  This is her first prom and I am…” “Tommy” Oliver wonders what is going on.  _What was Tommy about to say that Felicity stopped?  Walking casually into the room, Oliver notices Felicity and Tommy are in an embrace and she is whispering in his ear.  What???  Felicity jumps when she sees him but quickly puts on her mask.  He is so done with all this hiding going on around here.  He is going to put a stop to it._

 

“I’m sorry.  Was I interrupting something?  I can go out the way I came.” Watching Tommy compose himself, Felicity gives him a big smile.

 

“Not at all.  Tommy was just being a concerned Uncle and I was assuring him that I have it under control.  As his wingman, you really need to find him a nice woman to settle down with, Oliver.” Tommy smirks.

 

“I think I need to do that for Oliver more than he does for me, Liz.” Laughing, Felicity opens a paper with a blueprint on it. 

 

"See Tommy.  I spoke to the school and they agreed to allow extra security for the prom.  Thankful for the help they provided a blueprint that I gave to the security team I hired.  We can't go chaperone but Shel will have the safety.  She would be mortified if we were standing around watching her and Andrew." Tommy looks at the blueprints and kisses Felicity on the forehead.

 

"As usual, you come up with the most efficient, non-intrusive solution.  You are amazing." Just then dinner is announced.  Going into the dining room, Michelle and Juliette are already there.  Michelle is talking a mile a minute while Juliette sits with a bored look on her face.  Turning her head to see fresh meat, Juliette smiles.

 

“Michelle, look at your Aunt with her two handsome escorts.” Smiling a contented smile, Juliette looks at Tommy and then Oliver trying to determine which mouse the cat will play with tonight.  Oliver knows that smile since he has seen it many times since Juliette’s arrival weeks ago.

 

“Aunt Fee is beautiful, gra, I mean Juliette, so men love her.” Michelle gives a shy smile to Oliver and he winks at her.  Pulling out the chair for Felicity, Oliver then sits down next to her. 

 

“Of course she is otherwise how would she have so many lapdogs?” Juliette smirks at Oliver.  _Obviously, he has drawn the short stick today._

 

Michelle mentions with furrowed brows, “Aunt Fee is not just beautiful, she is smart and kind also.” 

 

Throwing her mother a disapproving look, Felicity starts to eat.

 

“Oliver, have you asked my daughter out yet?” Juliette slips in as Oliver starts to choke on his veal.  Taking a sip of water and silently kicking himself for getting blindsided when he knew tonight was his night, Oliver calms himself about to reply when Felicity speaks up.

 

“Mr. Queen is my attorney and his personal life is no business of ours.  Shel, are you going to the football game tomorrow night?” Oliver has a chance to compose and prepare himself for the next attack as Felicity seamlessly changes the subject for which he is thankful. 

“If it is okay with you and Uncle Tommy, I would like to,” Michelle smiles brightly.  To his surprise, Tommy speaks up.

 

“I don’t think it is a good idea, Shel,” Michelle looks like she is about to burst into tears as Felicity shoots Tommy a stern look.

 

“Uncle Tommy and I will discuss it and let you know, okay?  Your Uncle Tommy is a worry wart, you know.  Is Andrew ready for prom?” Tommy looks down at his plate as Felicity once again saves the dinner conversation.  

 

 

Michelle asks to be excused as soon as dinner is finished.  Juliette smiles like the cat that swallowed the canary when Felicity speaks.

 

"if you will excuse Tommy and me for a few moments, we will meet you for coffee in the living room.  Are you going to your witch's den, mother or will you be joining us?" Oliver and Tommy both watch the interchange.

 

"No, the witch's coven will wait.  I would not miss this for the world." Tommy and Felicity exit the room as Juliette picks up her wine glass leaning toward him.

 

“All alone now.  Just you and I.”  licking the lip of her glass seductively making Oliver feel sick.  Reacting to this woman is counterproductive.  Life and people are a game to her.  Swallowing the bile in his throat, Oliver looks at her blandly.

 

“So it seems.” Juliette is not deterred by his calm reply. Mentally preparing himself for the next attack, Oliver takes a sip of his own wine.

 

“Shall we make a bet, Oliver?  I bet Tommy is trying to get another chance at the Ice Queen.  What is your guess?” Disgusting is too kind of a word for this woman.  Small wonder Felicity has an iron clad will appointing Tommy as guardian.  Felicity is right that Michelle is too soft to deal with Juliette.  He seriously wonders how Felicity managed all these years.  She truly is remarkable

 

“Not a betting man so I will have to decline your fine offer.” The need for a shower is rushing through his thoughts.

 

“You are smart.  That is a fool’s bet anyway.  You would lose.  Tommy would give his fortune to have Felicity but she won’t have him.  She is like a black widow spider.”

 

"I learned from the best, didn't I?  After all, you sucked the life out of me all these years.  Tommy is off limits, remember?  I won't have you hurt him.  Ice Queen or not, I love him dearly.  I lost my brother but now I have Tommy and, like Isaiah, I will protect Tommy.  Please remember that.  I know you don't want to go back to being a waitress, do you?" Her face puckered like she just swallowed a lemon, Juliette retreated after Felicity struck the killing blow.

 

“I apologize you had to witness that, Oliver.  I shudder to think what venom she threw your way.  I do believe you are strong enough to take Juliette’s nonsense, unlike Tommy.  Please join us for a drink, if you would like.  Tommy went to tell Shel she can go to the game after all.” After seeing the nod, Felicity sashays her way out of the room.  His eyes follow her movements of their own accord.

 

After having drinks and Tommy admitting he was too protective of Michelle, the trio says goodnight.  Oliver decides to stop by Felicity's room and listen.  Finding her crying and overhearing a conversation gave him insight into his client and he is not above hoping for more.  Once again, the door is not closed properly.  Must need an adjustment but Oliver is not going to point it out.

 

“I am sorry I am so needy lately.”

 

"I know you love me.  Yes, I know I can always count on you.  Just seems so one-sided lately."

 

“Tommy almost slipped today.  I caught him right before Oliver walked into the room.  I know.  I want to trust him.  I wish I could.”

 

  
“I want to see you but I can’t get out without the press following me.  No, I am not getting you involved.”

 

“Juliette was her norm witch self tonight.  She is leaving Shel alone but she went after Tommy tonight.  Luckily, he was not in the room and I warned her.  Now, poor Oliver will be her toy with Tommy being off limits.”

 

“No, I can’t.  I don’t want her to do something stupid.  No, I would rather keep an eye on her.  I miss you too.  I will.  Goodnight.”

 

What was she hiding?  He was going to get to the bottom of this.  Walking toward his room, he dials a familiar number.

 

“Dig, what else do you have?”  Oliver asks his investigator Diggle.

 

“Several things.  First, Max Fuller owed some unsavory people a lot of money.  His business was going to the dogs.  If he was with Felicity Smoak, he was okay.  Selling stories about her to the paps kept him above water.  When she dumped him, he lost that contact.   His gambling debt was high and the day to repay was arriving.  He was bragging that he had information on the mob that would keep him rolling for years.  Dangerous game he played.  Then there were rumors that Max is the father to Michelle Smoak, not Isaiah.” 

 

“What?  Max Fuller was Michelle’s father?”

 

“You should ask your client.  She is the one who knows.  I am getting more daily.  I will keep you updated.”

 

“Thanks, Dig.  Goodnight.”

 

Tomorrow night Oliver is going to have a talk with his client.  He is done being in the dark about what is going on.  He will wait until Michelle is out of the house.

 

 

The next morning, Michelle was alone in the dining room when he entered.  Getting some coffee and breakfast, he sat down next to the teen.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Queen.” 

 

“Good morning, Michelle.  I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Oliver.” He tells her as he puts some cream in his coffee.

 

“Okay, Oliver.  How are you today?”

 

“Good, and you?”

 

“Great.  I was wondering if your wife minds you spending so much time away.” Oliver smiles to himself at her subtle attempt to find out if he is married.

 

“No wife to mind.” Seeing the smile, he sips his coffee and wonders how she will find out what else she wants to know.

 

“No girlfriend, either?”  There it is.

 

“No girlfriend either.”  Sure this is her attempt to matchmake he gives her the opening.

 

“You know, my aunt is single also.  I think you two would make a cute couple.  I would ship you as Olicity.” Ship them?  What is that?  Olicity?  Oliver assumes this is some teen thing.

 

“I am not familiar with shipping or Olicity.  Can you explain?”

 

“Shipping is when you like a couple and Olicty is your ship name.  You would be so cute together and I can tell you like my aunt.” Pulling a magazine off her lap, Michelle hands it to Oliver page open.  “See all the shipper names and couples.  You could be added to that.  I would tweet it myself.” 

 

“Michelle, your aunt is my client.  We are not dating.  She has no interest in me that way.  I think it is sweet that you want to set your aunt up but that is not happening.” Oliver tells her gently as he passes the magazine back to her. 

 

“I think you may be more interested than you are letting on, Oliver.  Think about it, okay?” Jumping up giving him a kiss on the cheek, Michelle leaves Oliver wondering if other people are seeing something he is missing.

 

 

 

That night is hectic as Michelle eats dinner early so she can be driven to the game.  This time Michelle agrees wholeheartedly when Tommy offers to go with her.  Juliette ate dinner with Michelle and Tommy leaving as soon as they left.  This is the perfect time to talk to Felicity.

 

Going over to the bar pouring a red wine for Felicity and a scotch for himself, Oliver sits on the couch with her.

 

“I wanted to talk to you about a few things.” Oliver starts right out.  No sense beating around the bush.  “What really happened the night Max Fuller died?”

 

“Oliver, I told you I killed him but you didn’t believe me.  Then you had me tell you I didn’t do it so what do you want to hear?”  Felicity gives him a defiant look but Oliver is not going to stop this time.

 

“I want the truth, Felicity.  Neither of your stories fits.  The first one for the police was laughable.  The one you told me about coming in and finding him dead is equally silly.  Can I get the truth, please?  Also, is Max Fuller Michelle’s father?”  Horror is the emotion that surges across her face. 

 

“I don’t remember what happened.  I may have killed him or I might have found him.  I just suddenly found myself holding a knife with a dead Max laying there.  I just don’t know.” Felicity angrily wipes away the tears that flow down her face.  “No, Max is not her father.  Isaiah is her father.  Where did you get such an idea?”  Felicity is lying to him.  He does not know what is the truth and what is a lie anymore.  She changes things like he changes his socks.  He does not believe she killed Max but she knows much more than she will tell him.  Reaching over and taking her shoulders, he turns her to face him.

 

"Felicity, stop lying to me.  What are you hiding?  Why won't you tell the damn truth?  Tell me the truth."  Pushing against him trying to get away, he moves his face closer to hers to look into her eyes. “Tell me the truth.”

 

He is not sure who moves first but suddenly he is kissing her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. I don't know how to trust.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets up with your secret friend and we find out more about their relationship; Juliette ruins a tender moment between Oliver and Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @smkkbert and @magda1106 for the amazing art. I wanted to clear something up - Felicity has never had any trust or a mother who showed her concern. She is in an industry that is cutthroat and untrusting. The comments that Felicity should be trusting Oliver and it is just to add chapters is not true. The backstory of Felicity was someone who learned secrets, lies, and mistrust. Hope that clears any confusion up and explains her behavior in this and previous chapters. Also, I am sorry for the short chapter but I am on my way to Nashville and I promised you a new chapter.

 

 

Oliver's hands moved to her face so he could deepen the kiss.  Feeling her arms go around his neck and her fingers thread through his hair, he pulled her body closer to his.  Tongue exploring her hot mouth, his fingers sliding through the golden halo surrounding her face, other fingers touching the skin peeking out of her low-cut jeans.   When air became necessary, Felicity pulled her lips off his and he can see the storm brewing behind those crystal blue eyes.

 

“We should not be doing this.  You should stay away from me, Oliver.  I am no good for you or anyone else, “she informs him as she tries to pull further away.  Oliver holds her in place as he kisses her lips again.

 

“I am a big boy.  Let me in, Felicity.  Trust me, please!” searching her eyes he begs her quietly.  Seeing the softening of her stance, he runs his fingers through her soft flowing hair rubbing her scalp tenderly. “I can handle it. Trust me. Open up and tell me the truth.” Nodding his head faintly as his eyes look deep into her soul trying to break that barrier she has created.

 

Something flickers in her gaze as she surges forward into his embrace.  Lips latch onto him as she skillfully plunders his mouth.  Gratefully accepting the emotions, Oliver picks her up wrapping her legs around his waist.  His hands envelop her luscious bottom as he feels her pushing against his hardness.  Pulling away from the kiss, she closes her eyes as the words pour out of her mouth, “I want to.  I want to trust you so badly.  I want to tell you everything.  I want to open myself up to you like I never have before.  Can I really trust you, Oliver?  Can I?”

 

Feeling the weight of her words and understanding the questions unasked he confidently replies, “You can.  Open your heart.  I won’t let you down.  I won’t run.  You don’t have to protect me.  Let me protect you for once.  Do you feel what is between us, Felicity?  I tried to resist but it is too strong.” He nips at her neck as she turns to give him better access.

 

“Yes, I do feel it.  I tried to fight it but I am scared.  I don’t want you to be sucked into my world.  I am so damaged.  I want….”

 

Clapping, loud clapping and the words bravo.  Felicity hopping down from his embrace.  Seeing the cruel face of Juliette clapping as her daughter flees the room.  A cold empty feeling, Anger, disappointment, frustration, rage.  Within a few minutes, his world turned upside down.  Felicity was about to tell him the truth.  She was about to trust him, open completely, let him see all of her.  For a few glorious minutes, he saw the beautiful, sensitive soul until she was trampled by the same cruelty and hate that she endured her entire life.

 

Breaking the stupor he is in, he pushes past Juliette to go to Felicity.  His arms would go around her protecting her from this monster wrapped in Hermes.  Hate is pouring out of every single crevasse of his body.

 

“She is long gone.  She has a motorcycle hidden in the back woods where she takes a path that leads to the back road.  Avoids the press.  On the way to her secret lover, no doubt.  That is who she runs to when she is broken.  That is who she tells all her secrets to.  Who will make love to her and make her forget?  That is where she went and you won’t catch her.”  Smiling smugly at her handiwork, Juliette cuts his heart with her words.  Her lover? Felicity has a lover?  No, no, no, his mind will not process such a thought. 

 

“Go ahead and try.  I can see you don’t believe me but it is true. Nobody knows who it is.  Man, woman, who knows.  Another secret.  Felicity is so good at secrets.  Haven’t you figured that out yet?”

 

 Pushing past her clutching his hands to avoid putting them around her neck, Oliver grounds out, “With your loving mothering and concern, who would want to keep secrets?” 

 

 

 

 

Felicity is speeding through the back roads tears falling from her eyes as she hears the loud clapping running through her head.   What was she thinking?  The idea that she can have a chance to have real love with someone is unthinkable.  Juliette has told her how damaged she is.

“ Keep the outside beauty, Felicity, so people don’t see the nothing inside of you.”

“Felicity, don’t eat those sweets.  Men don’t want a fat girl on their arm.”

“Men want sex.  Men want a skinny body, firm breast, tight butt.  They don’t want a geek girl.”

“You are so stupid.  Who will want a girl who reads all the time?  Go do your exercises to keep your body firm and tight.”

 

Why would Oliver Queen, a human Greek god, want her?  She was going to open her heart up but Juliette was there showing her how stupid and empty she is.  Her mind goes over her entire life the hour she drives.  The men who only wanted her because she is beautiful.  Holding a girl who is throwing up in the bathroom because she binge eats after finding her boyfriend with someone else.  Seeing the models with their noses sniffing up the coke to help them stay thin.  For one moment, she forgot.  She lost herself in those blue eyes, those amazing plumb lips that stole her breath away and she dreamt she was normal, like other women, but Juliette was there to remind her. 

 

Finally, she is banging on the door, flinging herself into his arms, grabbing his face to kiss, showing how needy she is and knowing he will take care of her.  Always but not always.

 

“Felicity, what happened? Are you okay?  I thought you did not want us to take a chance.” His voice coming through the fog.

 

“I need you.  I know I am wrong to keep asking you but I really need you.  Please? “Berate and needy, Felicity pulls her blouse up over her head. 

 

“Felicity?” Questioning, asking, silently verifying, he strips as she finishes removing her pants.  Soon she is straddling him as she rides him hard.  Once they both settle, questions start as she expected they would.

 

“What happened?  What was so bad that you risked coming here?” his face full of concern, she presses her fingers over his brow.

 

“I almost told Oliver everything.  He kissed me and I felt ..I don’t know…something.” Felicity stares ahead as her hands and arms move.

 

“That’s good, Felicity.  You know this won’t be able to continue.  It would be great to see you with someone who loves you.  Someone who you can go to when you need.  That won’t be me for much longer.  You know I love you but I met someone.  Nothing yet but coffee but as soon as I ask her out this between us must end.  Who will you have?” Kissing her forehead, he gently tells her what he knows she needs to hear.

 

“I am so happy for you.  You know I want you to fall in love.  Who is this person?  Do you feel the stirring when you see her?” Running her fingers up and down his chest, she looks into his green eyes and sees the reality.  He does feel all those things.  Things that Felicity had never felt until recently.  Those feelings are present when she sees Oliver Queen. 

 

“I met her at work.  She is a sweetheart.  You will love her and she will love you.  Give Oliver a chance, baby.  Let him in.  How did this happen?”

 

“He was yelling at me and suddenly we were kissing.  He asked me to trust him and I felt like I could.  I felt it but Juliette was there again.  I heard clapping and her voice yelling bravo.  I froze, then jumped out of his arms to the bike.”  The deep-seated hurt and insecurity is thick in her voice.  If he could strangle Juliette right now, he would.

 

“Felicity, go back.  Trust him.  Open up, please.” 

 

“Okay, let me soak up your warmth and confidence for little longer.” Putting her head on his chest, Felicity closes her eyes and sees a set of deep blue eyes begging her to trust him.

 

 

 

 

Oliver is pacing back and forth.   Felicity has been gone for hours.  Tommy texted him letting him know Michelle and Andrew wanted to go to an afterparty so he booked two rooms for all three of them.  They would be home in the morning.  Tommy had both him and Felicity on the text.  Juliette got back on her broom after spreading her evil and Oliver was thankful.  Thoughts of ways to kill Juliette without getting caught ran through his mind but he was an officer of the court so that would not be happening.  With Juliette, it would not be murder but justifiable homicide.  Hearing the door open, he is half afraid Juliette has returned.  He sees the blonde hair on the steps and yells at to her.

 

“Felicity, can I see you for a few minutes, please?” Keeping the anger, hurt and worry out of his voice is tough but his years as an attorney make it possible.

 

Stilling but not coming toward the room, Felicity responds, “I am pretty tired, Oliver.  How about tomorrow?”  Yeah, he is not waiting until tomorrow.

 

“No, I prefer now. “This time the demand and anger slip into his tone.  For a minute he thinks she will refuse but she walks into the room.

 

“Okay, what can I do for you? “Her flippant manner breaks through the anger and he surges forward.  Pulling her into his arms, his lips are on hers.  She responds to his kiss and hops up on him.  His brain is screaming for him to slow down so he can get answers but his blood is burning with desire.  Holding her up against the wall, he pushes his jean covered cock into her core.  She moans and he does it again. 

 

“Oliver, God. “Her hands grab his ass and push him in closer.  Hours now he has pictured her naked body laid under someone pushing into her like this.  In his mind, she is screaming out another man’s name instead of his and he just wants to punch something.  Juliette’s crude words played in his mind like a cd playing the same song over and over. 

 

“Where were you?  Who were you with?  Did he touch you?  Did he make you feel like I am right now?  I was here for you, Felicity, but you left me to go to him.  Why?  Who is he?  Do you love him? “Questions that he has no right to ask but they spew out of his mouth like vomit.   Expecting her to yell and tell him to mind his own business, he is surprised when she kisses his cheek.

 

“I love him but I am not in love with him.  I was with him because I needed him.  He is the one who has been there for me.  He told me to trust you.” How did he get to this point?  Talking to the woman he is falling for about another man?  Such a fool.  Years of women trying to get him to commit and he falls for his client. 

 

“Then trust me.  I want to be the man you need.  How the fuck did I get into this mess?  You are my client.  How am I standing here telling you to be with me as you tell me you just screwed someone else? “ Tears falling down her beautiful face, Felicity steps away from him.

 

“I tried to tell you I am no good. “Heart breaking] at her words and the dead tone of her voice, Oliver steps up to her embracing her once again.  He just can’t help himself. 

 

“No, you are good.  Let me be the one you need.  I will be here for you but you have to open up to me, Felicity.  No more lies.  No more secrets.” Felicity looks around and decides.

 

“Okay, but we need to go upstairs.  I can’t have Juliette show up again.”  Taking his hand, she leads him up to her room.  Sitting down on the bed Felicity pats next to her. 

 

“We are alone.  Tell me.” Oliver demands as he looks at her tormented face.  Taking her hand he threads their fingers together.

“I did not kill Max but I know who did.”

 

 

 


	7. I am not a killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity opens up to Oliver, another of Max's victims comes forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to @magda1102 and @smbbkert for the wonderful art and my talented beta @thearrowandhisgirlwednesday. Also thank you for reading, following and commenting on this.

 

 

Previously

 

“We are alone.  Tell me.” Oliver demands as he looks at her tormented face.  Taking her hand, he threads their fingers together.

“I did not kill Max but I know who did.”

 

“Start from the beginning.  But first, I want to remind you that I am under oath not to reveal anything you tell me.  Attorney/client privilege. Please trust me and tell me everything.  Let’s sit down on the bed.” Oliver wants her trust so badly. Connecting with her like he has never emotionally connected with another woman, he wants to develop a relationship with her that goes beyond professional.  It may be wrong but he has already stepped off the abyss and the only way out is through.

 

Lying down on the bed, Felicity pats the bed for Oliver to join her. “We might as well get comfortable.  We are going to be here for a while if I am going to tell you everything.  Oliver, I want you to know that I want to trust you.  It is so hard for me, but I am going to tell you everything.” Feeling a tightening in his chest, Oliver faces her and takes her hand.  _Terrified, resolved, guilty, why does she look guilty?_ Emotions are running rampant across her beautiful face. 

 

“I did not kill Max.  My stories made no sense because I did not kill him.  I don’t know how the blood got on my clothes because they were not actually my clothes.  I was wearing Shel’s clothes.” Taking a deep breath, Felicity stops waiting for his reaction.  _Michelle’s clothes?  What?_

 

“Why did you have Michelle’s clothes on and how did Max’s blood get all over hers?” Oliver’s brain is racing.  _Is she trying to tell him that little Michelle killed Max Fuller?  Why and how?_ Giving her a small smile to encourage her to continue, Oliver squeezes her hand.

 

“When I came home that night, Michelle was standing over Max’s body.  I did not know what to do.  She was in a state of shock and stood there frozen.  I tried to get her to tell me what happened but she kept repeating that she did not know but that she had found him dead.  She was covered with his blood and she had on her night gloves on. _Night gloves?_ Felicity saw the confused look cross his face. 

“Juliette told her to put her hands in gloves with lotion to keep them soft.  Since Shel wants so badly to get Juliette’s approval, she does it.  I knew there would be no fingerprints on the knife.  I took her upstairs and undressed her.  She had very little blood on her face and surprisingly, not much on her gloves.” _Not much blood on her gloves?  Oh, Felicity.  You jumped to the wrong conclusion.  Her gloves would be covered in blood if she stabbed him that many times._ He would have to tell her this fact but not yet.  He wanted the entire story first.

 

“I took off the clothes I was wearing and changed into her things.  I put her pj's on her and got her into bed.  She immediately went to sleep and was totally surprised when she woke up.  I was shocked when she gave you that account of someone coming in with Max.”  A complete look of horror and understanding came over her.  Tightly squeezing his hand, she choked out, “Oh my god, did I jump to the wrong conclusion?  Was I totally wrong?  Oliver, is it possible Shel came downstairs after hearing the argument to find Max dead? Was she just in shock due to the horror of the scene and not because she killed him?  Did I put myself in the lion’s mouth for no reason?” Tears streaming down her face as she finally said the words out loud that cleared her mind, Felicity sees that her lies and mistrust made things so much worse for everyone involved.

 

“Felicity, I don’t believe Michelle killed Max.  Her gloves would be covered in blood if she stabbed that knife into him repeatedly.  Yes, I think she found him and her clothes had blood because she may have reached down to him, fell on him, any number of possibilities but Michelle has blocked it all out.  She may have repressed memory syndrome which happens when something traumatic happens and the person cannot mentally handle it so their brain protects them by forgetting.  She may remember eventually but it could take years.  You did not do yourself any favors in covering it up but now that I know you must listen to me and follow my instructions.  I will get you out of this but I need your full cooperation, okay?” Tears are now streaming down her cheeks as the reality of the situation hits her full blast.  During a crisis, people don't always process but quickly run into action mode.  Felicity saw a dead body and her beloved niece standing over it.  Michelle couldn’t tell her what happened so she goes into protection mode.  Sadly, he has talked to many clients that experience this.  Emotional detachment where one emotion overrules the brain and this usually results in bad judgment.

 

“Yes, okay.  I should have known she would never do that.  What was I thinking?  See? You should stay far away from me, Oliver.  I am so damaged that I immediately thought my niece killed someone.  Who does that?  I am so screwed up.” Oliver pulls her into his arms.  He is surprised when she allows it.  Holding her in his arms, he feels the teardrop hit his arm.  Rubbing her back, he whispers, “I got you.  Let it out.  I will take care of you.”

 

“Oliver, how can you stand to be around me?  I have messed things up so badly.  I just wanted to protect her.  I saw her with that blood and my only thought was that I had to make it better, fix it.  I could not let her be put away.” Felicity sobbingly tells him.  _Underneath all the beauty and fame is a woman who has been so used in life that she has hidden inside herself thinking she is unworthy of any happiness.  Again, he could just strangle Juliette for this.  How could she do this to her own daughter?_

 

“I want to be around you more, Felicity.  I see what is below that mask and I want to be included in that trust.  Where did you go tonight?” Like a lightbulb that has been turned off, Felicity turns away from him.  He feels her emotional removal first and then she physically moves out of his embrace.

 

“I went to the only person I trust completely.  I went to the person who gives me comfort without asking for anything in return.  My friend who loves me no matter what I do.” Felicity tells him angrily.  Oliver wonders about her extreme reaction.  _Does she think he judges her?  Did she sleep with this person? Obviously, she did?  That is why she is reacting this way.  She is expecting him to think badly of her, turn her away or reject her._

 

“I want to be that person for you if you give me a chance?  Why are you so angry about this?” Knowing he sounds like the lawyer he is does not stop it.  Admitting to himself that he feels anger, no jealousy, that he has no right to gives him the time to take a deep breath.  _Becoming possessive right now will only make things worse._

 

Suddenly, it was like the air is sucked right out of her.  She looks down at the bed and shakes her head.  Edging her back over, he lifts her head up.  Looking into her blue eyes, he smiles down at her.

 

“You had sex with him, didn’t you?” When she tries to turn away, he holds her keeping her looking at him. “No, let’s get this out of the way.  I am not having this stand between us, Felicity.  I want more with you and the only way is to purge all these secrets out like a poison.  I just want to know if you are in love with him.  Tell me you took the comfort but your heart is still available.  Or tell me that I need to let you go so you can be happy with him.” Seeing the wonder in her eyes as she looks deep into his, she reaches up and kisses him.

 

“I love him but I am not in love with him.  He is my friend.  Yes, I did have sex with him but it was what I needed.  Earlier today in the study when you kissed me, I felt something I never felt before.  My heart opened and I was ready to tell you everything but then I saw my mother and I remembered why I was no good for you.  You should still let me go, Oliver because I am no good for you.” Oliver turns on his back and places her head on his chest.  Continuing his soft kneading of her back and neck, he remains quiet.

 

 _She is not in love with the other guy.  She felt something with him she never felt before._ Tonight, he sees plainly what Tommy and Michelle see in Felicity.  That vulnerable woman that she hides, sees the Felicity that has been told she is nothing but a beautiful face and body, the girl that Isaiah saw when he pulled those computer parts into his room, the passionate learner that her tutor saw, the beauty inside a 2-year-old that caught the attention of a talent like Reed.  _He will fight anybody that takes that light inside her away starting with Juliette King._

 

“I don’t really understand love, Oliver.  My whole life has been lies and secrets.  I am not even sure who or what I am anymore.  I hear my name and model Felicity smiles.  Cameras appear and I have to be perfect.  Don’t eat that or you will gain weight.  Exercise more and more.  Coffee, no because it will stain your teeth.  Watch what you say so the gossip mags don't taint your reputation.  Be willing to wear less because that is what people want.  Who is Felicity?  The most beautiful woman is bull.  If they looked inside me that would see ugly.  Ugly."  _This is what her life has been since she was a little girl.  How does a little girl live this way?  She goes inside herself so deep and makes herself what others expect._

 

“No, I see you.  Definitely not ugly.  I have personally watched you do such amazing things.  Loving friend, aunt; reaching out to help people less fortunate; your work with young models and so much more.  That is not an ugly person.  Tommy told me you are planning on giving up modeling.  What do you want to do, Felicity?” His heart breaks as he sees the pain and uncertainty on her beautiful face.  Her hands run nervously over his back.  Like an ice statue that someone hits with a sledgehammer, Felicity’s protective exterior is shattered.  The years of pretending to be perfect forced her to build layer after layer of ice to cover her soft interior. 

 

Felicity asks him passionately, "Do you really see me, Oliver?  What do you see?  A perfect body to touch?  The face that has eyes so many inches apart, lips that are shaped correctly, oval face?  Someone who follows instructions and can stand straight for hours? What do you see?” _This is life if you are the most beautiful woman in the world and that is oppressive._

 

“You know what I see?  I see a warrior who protects her loved ones; a friend who loves so much she will not take comfort for fear of hurting someone; an aunt who loves her niece so much she would sacrifice herself for her and a woman who I am attracted to in spite of her being the most beautiful woman rather than because of it.”  He sees a light and hope flash in her eyes before he feels her lips on his.  Like honey, his taste buds desire more and ask for it.  Her mouth opens and his tongue slides in.  Kissing her is like a high he does not want to come down from.  

 

Without warning she suddenly becomes aggressive and warning bells go off in his head.  This is not how he is going to be with her, especially the first time. _Felicity is feeling scared, needy and insecure.  Using sex as the way to feel okay is fine but not the way to start a real relationship.  Tomorrow she will hate herself for having sex like this plus going from that other guy to him.  No, not happening like that._ He gingerly pulls away slightly kissing her face as he strokes her in a calming way.

 

“Don’t you want me, Oliver?  You said you are attracted to me so why are you stopping?” Oliver almost gives in when he feels her soft hands near his pants and drifting down but his hands stop hers.

 

“Felicity, you know how much I want you.  You know because you can feel it but I want you for more than tonight.  If I let my desire make the decision, you will regret this in the morning and your walls will go back up.  I don’t want that and I won’t do it.  I want to make love to you, not just fuck you.  It will take time as I touch, kiss, lick and massage every single part of your body.  I will hear the sweet sound of your voice screaming my name as your body jumps from the strongest orgasm you have ever had but then I will have that body snuggled next to me falling asleep in my arms.  The next morning, you will wake up feeling loved and perfect, not filled with guilt and uncertainty.  I will have you under me, Felicity, very soon but not tonight.  Tonight, you will lay here and sleep.  When you wake up, we will talk more.”  Gliding her body to rest on his, he kisses her head holding her until she falls into an exhausted slumber.  Oliver held her thinking of some of the horror stories he has heard trying to control his raging hard on.  Eventually, his body obeyed and his eyes shut feeling the warmth of Felicity next to him.

 

 

The next morning, he woke up feeling warm and very hard.  He feels something brush his nose and remembers – Felicity.  She opened up last night and trusted him.  As her attorney, he has a lot to process and figure out.  As a man, he just pulls her closer wanting to hold on to this feeling for a few more minutes. 

 

“Thank you.” A barely whispered sound that reaches his ears.  “You were right.  I would have regretted it and ran.  Not physically maybe but emotionally.  I am sure you wish you never asked me to tell you everything, don’t you?” After those words, she tries to remove herself but his embrace tightens.

 

“No, you don’t.  This is the exact thing I wanted to avoid.  You are not going anywhere yet.  Regret? Never.  My plan to make love to you for hours has not changed.  As soon as the timing is right we will be enjoying that plan.  For now, just relax.” Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he holds her as he feels her body relax against him.

 

“Oliver, are you going to get into some trouble having a relationship with a client?  That is something I remember reading somewhere.” Oliver continues to run his hands down her back but his mind is racing.  He could be in big trouble but he just needs to keep this quiet until after the trial and she is found innocent.

 

“I could but we will keep things under wraps for now.  Probably best that Juliette does not find out. I think she will just be harder on both of us.  The press is being held back due to the situation anyway."  Felicity looks up at him nibbling her lower lip.  He can read the concern on her face.  He pulls her teeth away from her lip and runs his finger across it.  Want floods his body but he knows this is still not the right time or place.  "Let's get breakfast, okay?  I will go back to my room and meet you in the dining room." Kissing her gently he gets up before he changes his mind.

 

 

When Oliver had changed and arrived in the dining room, Felicity was there but Juliette was not.  The day was going to continue to be good.  One of the staff came into the dining room.

“Ms. Smoak, there is a Helena Bertinelli at the gate trying to get in.” Felicity immediately responded, “Yes, let her in, please.”

 

“Helena is a friend and a model.  She was one of Max’s model’s.” Felicity told Oliver as she waited for her friend.

 

A tall, brunette with a sling on her arm, arrived in the dining room.  She went directly to Felicity who hugged her and sat her down.

 

“Oliver, can you please shut and lock the dining room doors, please?” Seeing the troubled look on Felicity’s face, Oliver moved over closing and locking the doors.

 

“Helena, what happened to you?” Pouring a cup of coffee and sliding it over to Helena, Felicity waits.

 

Looking at Oliver, Helena was reluctant to speak.  “This is Oliver Queen, my attorney.  You can trust him.”  Oliver nods in agreement.

 

"Felicity, it was Max.  Right before he died he went crazy.  Doing more coke than usual and acting strangely.  Told us all he had a way to get you back.  Lacey told him you would never come back and he started to punch her.  His ring tore her face up and I went to go help her.  He threw me across the room, breaking my arm.  Chad ran into the room and Max tried to hit him but Chad pulled a knife on him.  Chad took us to Dr. Pierson, who treated us and it was listed as a home invasion.  Lacey is leaving modeling.  She is going back into voice overs for movies.”  Tears running down her face, Helena softly says, “Felicity, I am so sorry.  I thought I loved him.”

 

Felicity put her arm around her soothing her.  Filling a plate with food, she puts it in front of Helena.

 

“Helena, eat.  I am not upset with you.  I am so sorry he did this to both of you.  You deserve better.  How have you been living without modeling? How is your sister, Julie?  I know you gave most of your savings to pay off Julie’s  medical bills.  You need money?”  Handing her a card, she explained, “Reed’s son is starting a new agency.  Go to him.  You can trust him and he has access to Reed’s contacts.  Plus, I am going to help you.”

 

“Just a few thousand will be plenty.  I will pay you back.” Helena admits with a sob in her voice. 

 

Felicity unlocks the door and goes to her room to get her checkbook.  Before she leaves she watches Helena until she picks up her fork.  Oliver drinks his coffee thinking of Max Fuller.  So many suspects and the police are focusing on just Felicity. 

 

Felicity returns a few minutes later handing Helena a check.  Her eyes widen as tears pour out of her eyes.

 

“This is way too much, Felicity.  I just need a few thousand to hold me over and I will pay you back.” Shaking her head, Helena tries to hand the check back but Felicity puts it back in her hand.

 

“It is not a loan.  It is a gift.  You need to have money to live until that arm heals.  You can’t model.  You and Lacey need rent, food so just take it.”  Felicity smiles at her.

 

“Thank you, Felicity.  I will contact Reed’s son.  Max was so toxic.  Why did we stay with him and love him?” Oliver wonders the same thing.

 

“I did not love him, Helena.  I made a horrible mistake.  Max was toxic and he hurt so many people.  He deserved to die.”  With those words, Felicity sits down.

 

 

 


	8. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy turns on Juliette; Oliver finds out some shocking information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta this time so I hope the chapter is okay. Many thanks to @magda 1102 for the wonderful new banner and @smkkbert for her amazing banner. So fortunate to have such talented people willing to do art for me. Feel free to ask me questions on tumblr tdgal1

 

Previously

 

“Thank you, Felicity.  I will contact Reed’s son.  Max was so toxic.  Why did we stay with him and love him?” Oliver wonders the same thing.

 

“I did not love him, Helena.  I made a horrible mistake.  Max was toxic and he hurt so many people.  He deserved to die.”  With those words, Felicity sits down.

 

Helena glances at Oliver, “I don’t think those are the words you should be saying, Lissy.  I am sure your attorney would agree.  That would be terrible if it got out.”  Oliver now sees more than a pretty face with Helena.  She immediately wants to protect Felicity. 

 

“It is just the three of us.  I trust you and Oliver so no worries.  He was terrible.  Look at what he did to you and Lacey.  Thinking about it now, I need to take a hot shower with lye to get all of that Max off me,” Shuddering, Felicity turns to Helena. “I am so sorry.  If I left him sooner, or better yet never got involved with him, you would not have suffered.”  Helena reaches out and hugs Felicity.

 

“This is on Max, not you.  You need to stop taking other people’s crimes and blaming yourself for it.  Thank you so much.  I hated to come with all you are already going through but I really needed the help,” Felicity tears up watching the distress on her friend’s face.  Oliver can see how much this bothers her.  “I need to go but thank you again.” With another hug, Helena leaves telling Felicity not to come out in case any press slip through.

 

 

 

 

Of course, that never happens.  Someone managed a shot of Helena leaving and it was all over the press now.    Poor Helena already had enough to worry about without this.

 

**Did Helena help Felicity Smoak plan the murder?  Were all his model girls tired of his behavior?**

**Helena comes to Max’s alleged killer all beat up!**

So much more.  Why couldn’t the press leave people alone?  At least Helena has enough to pay her bills and she should have a new manager soon. 

 

Suddenly the door opens and an excited Michelle burst in the door. 

 

“Aunt Fe, I have prom pictures.  I am so excited.  So much fun.  Uncle Tommy rented out rooms for us” Michelle is talking full force but Tommy touches her hand as he interrupt’s, “One boy's room and one girl's room.”   Michelle waves his comment away like he never interrupted her. “Of course, Uncle Tommy, Aunt Fe already knew that!” Giving him, an eye roll that Tommy shrugs at, Michelle continues.  “It was so great.  The theme was dreams and they had it decorated up with clouds and blue sky.  So wonderful.  All the female chaperones all hit on Uncle Tommy and even some of my friends tried.  Thankfully, I put a stop to that quickly.  I told my friends he was only mine and they could not have him.  A few of them got mad but still backed down.  Andrew and I danced so much that my feet hurt.  People asked about you but in a sweet way, not a mean way at all, Aunt Fe, it was so perfect.  I am so excited to tell …” A big yawn comes out of Michelle’s mouth before she can continue.

 

“It sounds wonderful.  Looks like someone is tired.  Why don’t you go up and take a nap?  You can tell us more at dinner, okay?”  Michelle drops a kiss on Felicity, Tommy and Oliver’s cheek as she runs up the stairs singing.  Oliver watches the exchange with amusement and interest.  Strange to see playboy Tommy involved with a high school prom.  Felicity is looking at her niece with love as Michelle skips up the stairs.

 

“It sounds like Michelle had a fantastic night, Tommy,” Oliver mentions as he walks over to get another cup of coffee.  Tommy smiles brightly as he confirms. “She did.  Andrew is such a solid kid.  Andrew asked if we could stop at his house before we went to the prom so his parents could get pictures and see Shell in her dress.  His parents, Julie and Chris, are great people.  They asked how you are holding up and if there was anything they could do.”  Tommy looks around the room until his eyes rest of Felicity.

 

“Helena was here.  Right before Max died he went into a rage and beat up both Helena and Lacey.  Helena finally came to me for help.  She can’t work until her arm is better.  Tommy, I should have never gotten involved with him.   He was no good.  Poor Helena.  I gave her a card for Reed’s son.”  Tommy goes over to her and pulls her into an embrace.  Felicity wraps her arms around him and sighs.  Oliver watches this exchange wondering once again what this relationship between Tommy and Felicity means.  _Tommy swore that they are only friends.  Is it true?  Why is Tommy so close to both Felicity and Michelle if they are only friends.  Friends are good to each other but this just seems like so much more.  Is Juliette right that Tommy is in love with Felicity?_

 

 

Then peace was shattered.  Into the living room walked the one-person Oliver did not want to see – Juliette King.

 

“Oliver, how are you darling?  I haven’t seen you for several days.  Keeping my daughter out of jail, are you?”  Tommy turns into Felicity as if protecting her for Juliette.  Oliver looks at Juliette with a cold stare as Felicity pushes Tommy behind her as through protecting him.   “Felicity, stop being a drama queen.  Tommy is safe.  You don’t need to protect him.  You must think Oliver can hold his own since you are not rushing to his defense.  Or you care more for Tommy, maybe that is the case.” Juliette looks over at Oliver with glee.  She wants to get under his skin after she saw the kiss the other day. 

 

“Juliette, I did not notice you fly in on your broom.  You are getting better at that I guess.  What do we owe the honor of your company?” Fury is painted on her face with her face scrunched up and her fingers clenched together. 

 

“I haven’t seen you all for several days and I wanted to make sure everything was good.  Where is the child?” Looking around the room as though Michelle was hidden in one of the seat cushions.  Baiting Felicity by calling Michelle “the girl” and going after Tommy.  The cold, calculating eyes were watching the three other occupants of the room seeing which one she could break.  Oliver knew this was just a game to her but it was a cruel one.

 

“Michelle is upstairs.  She came home from the prom activities very tired and I suggested she go to her room.” Felicity states calmly also realizing her mother is looking for a reaction.  Felicity’s calm exterior shows Oliver she will not let Juliette get the best of her.

 

“Which of your minions did you send to the prom with her or did you do it?” Suddenly a growl came from Tommy as he gently stepped in front of Felicity facing Juliette in a threatening manner. 

 

“I took Michelle and you are enjoying my hospitality so you might act a little more gracious.” A snarling Tommy reminds Juliette.  The entire room went silent and the room inhabitants remained still waiting to see what would happen next.

 

A loud clapping broke the silence as Juliette loudly claps her hands.  “Bravo, Tommy, I can see being around Oliver is giving you back your backbone.  That was a splendid performance.”  Felicity pushed past Tommy and got right up into her mother’s space. 

 

“I’ve had just about enough of you.  It is time for you to go.  I am tired of you baiting Tommy and Oliver.  Michelle is not ‘that girl’, she is your granddaughter.” Oliver saw something he has not seen with Juliette – pure fear.  The normal cold eyes are clouded with concern.  The sharp tongue is kept in her mouth and she backs up as Felicity pushes in.

 

“No, Felicity, please.  I have no place to go.  You are my daughter and Michelle is my granddaughter.  I was just having a little fun with Tommy.  He used to have a better sense of humor.  I will behave and try to be nicer.  I promise.” Felicity turned to Tommy as a silent conversation goes on between them.  Juliette stayed quiet during the exchange. 

 

“Fine, mother.  You leave Tommy alone.  Michelle is not called ‘that girl’ or any of your other nonsense plus you treat her like you love her.  I know how good of an actress you are so you can manage that.  Are you staying for dinner?  I don’t know if Shell will join us or not.”  The firm, but sarcastic tone of her voice, the stiffening of her body and the way she stood right in Juliette’s face made an impression on Juliette as she responded with a yes in a subdued tone.

 

When Felicity went over to the bar and poured drinks, Juliette sat down.  Bringing a drink to everyone, Felicity sat down next to Tommy holding his hand.  Observing the two, Oliver sat quietly sipping his drink.  Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Juliette examining the two also.  He is glad Felicity is opening to him, and the reveal was huge, but she needed to trust him with more.  There were so many other things that he wanted to know starting with the Tommy issue.

 

Dinner was a very quiet affair.  Michelle did not come down for dinner and Juliette was unusually quiet.  Tommy told stories of the prom and the party afterward.  Felicity questioned him and praised him on his chaperone duties.  Oliver excused himself when he received a call from Dig. 

 

“Dig, what else do you have for me?”  Oliver walked out to the back patio where he knew the press couldn’t get to and he would not be heard.

 

“More on Max Fuller.  After digging further, I found out he was going for a DNA test.  One of the younger models claimed the baby she was carrying was his.  Right before he was killed, the model named Sally Hughes, went into court and named him as the baby daddy.  The next morning, the police were called to Sally’s residence for domestic.  Sally was beaten up badly and Max was picked up.  Sally would not press charges and Sally’s brother came to the office later that day.  As he was leaving he screamed out that he would kill Max for what he did to his sister.”

 

“Great, Dig.  I will look at the Google doc you shared with me.  I will get all the details from that.  Keep looking.  How is Lyla?”  Oliver walks around the garden talking to Dig about his wife and baby but his mind is on the exchange in the living room earlier.  So many secrets and he still does not know half of them.   Walking back to the house, he decides that he is going to see Felicity tonight to get more answers.  Getting answers from Felicity is like pulling teeth out of his mouth.

 

Hearing voices, he stops to listen.  Sounds like Felicity and Tommy.

 

“Tommy, you did a fantastic job.  Thank you.”  Scraping sounds indicate they are leaving the table.

 

“Thanks, Lis.  When do you think the truth can come out?”  Their voices are fading as they walk out of the dining room.

 

What truth is Tommy talking about?  Of course, there are a lot of truths that need airing.  Who is the mystery man Felicity keeps going to?  Is the sexual part of their relationship over because if he was with Felicity, he sure as hell would not let her go?  Getting lost in his head, he realizes he hears nothing.  Walking to the living room, he finds it empty so he walks up the stairs.  Walking by her room, he hears Felicity on the phone.

 

“I am happy for you.  You are one of the most important people in my life.  No, I am not sad about that.  Okay, maybe a little but I am a big girl.”  _What is she talking about saying she is sad?  She mentioned that the sexual part of the friendship was done.  Is that what she is sad about?_

 

“Yes, I listened to you.  I told Oliver about finding Michelle.  Yes, he agrees with you that she was not the killer.  Of course, I know I was wrong but I wanted to protect her and I was scared.”  _So, the mystery man knew about Michelle and why Felicity covered it up.  There is a pain when he realizes that she trusts this other man more than him._

 

“Okay, love you, too.”     _Does she love this guy?  Why did she kiss him if she loves the other man?_

Before he can stop his strong urge to bang on her door, he is already doing it.  Felicity has her hair down with a deep coral satin chemise that hugged her figure.  Short with a slit on each side and a V-neck that lets those beautiful breasts peek through.  Standing still with his tongue slipping out of his mouth he sees the look of amusement come into her eyes.

 

“Can I help you, Oliver?” her low honey tinted voice tickles his ear as he drinks in the beauty before him.  For a minute, he was so struck by her that he forgot the reason he came here.

 

“May I come in?  We need to talk,” Felicity opens the door wider stepping aside inviting him in.

 

“What do we need to talk about?” Felicity leans against the bedpost looking like a goddess from a fantasy. 

 

“Is Max Michelle’s father?”  Why this was the first thing he blurted out, Oliver has no idea but since it is out in the open, he will play the card.

 

Seeing her study his face he is sure she can see the steely look indicating he will not let this go.  He sees when she decides.

 

“No, Tommy is.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Michelle Merlyn?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity explains the strange relationship between Tommy, Sara, and Isaiah; Felicity confronts Juliette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much love and thanks for @wherethereissmoak who says yes to editing no matter how many fics I update in one day, @magda1102 and @smkkbert for the wonderful artwork.

 

Tommy is Michelle’s father?  Thinking about the interactions between them, it makes perfect sense.  The almost-family atmosphere between the three of them now is understandable.  Yes, it all fits together like puzzle pieces.  Felicity lets him process in silence.  

 

“Have you processed enough?  Do you want the whole sordid story?”  Oliver looked over at her nodding.  Felicity lays down on her side on the bed.  Oliver takes the opposite side, facing her.  

 

“I am assuming that you know the story of Sara and Tommy in high school?  You know that Tommy and Sara dated until his father cut off his money, well at least the money he was spending on Sara?  Then the breakup?”  Oliver was nodding in acknowledgment as she was asking each question.  

  
  


“After Tommy was established back when Sara was just working for Isaiah, Sara contacted Tommy.  They picked up where they left off, except Sara was dating Isaiah at the same time.  Tommy wanted to marry Sara, but she accepted Isaiah instead.  It hurt Tommy badly, so he stayed away until Sara came to Starling City to see him.  She wanted them to be together, but only if she could remain with Isaiah.  At first, Tommy would not think of it but one night they were together and that was that.  Tommy knew about Isaiah but Isaiah did not know about Tommy.”  

Oliver knew how Tommy felt about Sara Lance but he could not believe that Tommy would put himself in such a position.  Other than sex what would come of it?  Felicity’s nonchalant attitude was disconcerting also.  She told the story like she was not telling about her sister-in-law fucking her friend behind her brother’s back.  Almost as though she could read his mind, Felicity continued.

“Isaiah loved Sara with every fiber of his being.  Tommy was the same.  Isaiah knew Sara was broken and the sexual affairs were like a drug to her.  Of course, he did not like it, but he was not going to give his wife up.  Isaiah’s worst fear was that Sara would fall in love with one of her sex partners and leave him.  When he told Sara that, she promised she would never leave him, no matter what.  That she would not even stay with those men, but came right home to Isaiah and she always would.  Sara and Isaiah had a complex relationship, Oliver.  I did not agree with it, but I accepted it because I loved them both.“

“Isaiah did not know about Tommy or that Michelle was not his daughter?” Oliver could not understand a man agreeing with his wife screwing other people.  And from what information Dig pulled up, Sara Lance Smoak was with a lot of people.  She was a bi girl because she went with men, women and both together.  How did Isaiah tolerate this?

“Isaiah did know that Tommy was Michelle’s biological father.  Michelle was his daughter and he loved her.  Sara did not hide anything from Isaiah.  I image that comes from the home we grew up in where lies and secrets were the mottoes, Sara’s honesty was like a breath of fresh air.  Sara came home one night after being with Tommy and told Isaiah all about him.  She wanted them to meet.  Isaiah did anything that Sara asked him to so he agreed.  Tommy was appalled at this idea.  Sara wanted her lover and her husband to meet and be friends?  

“Like Isaiah, Tommy did Sara’s bidding so eventually he caved in and agreed.  Tommy was a frequent visitor to their home and he had them over often.  Sara had a hold over both men.  Strangely, she still had sex with other men and women.  You would think two men would be enough but not for Sara.  Sara made everyone use a condom, plus she was tested regularly, everyone but Tommy and Isaiah.  

“When Sara found out that she was pregnant, she made them have a DNA test.  Tommy was the father, but Isaiah loved Michelle like his own daughter.  Isaiah asked Sara if she was going to divorce him and marry Tommy.  Sara looked at him like he was crazy and told him no.  Tommy would be Uncle Tommy and Isaiah would be the daddy.  Once Sara made the decision, all was set in stone.”  Felicity was in a world of her own while weaving the tale.  She was talking to him, but it was like she was reciting a memory to herself.

 

“Felicity, how long have you known Tommy?  I believe I was told another lie because Tommy said you just met when you dated Chris Evans, but this sounds like you knew him longer or did your brother tell you this after the fact?”  Oliver knows the answer looking at her.  She knew Tommy during this.

 

“I’ve known him for a long time, Oliver.  I was with them at every holiday, every birthday party, every occasion.  Tommy was at every one of those also.  I was at the meeting when Sara declared that Tommy was the father and how things would go.  I’m sorry, but this shows you why I am bad relationship material.  I am not sure I even know how to tell the truth on a consistent basis.  Smoak kids know secrets and lies.”  Oliver scoots closer bringing her into his embrace.

 

“Felicity, I will teach you how to be truthful.  I am not giving up on you because of this.  I know Juliette, so you don’t think I understand why?  I have an investigator checking out everyone involved so I already knew some of these things.  I did not know about Tommy, what happened the night of the murder and I still don’t know who that other guy is.  I am glad you are opening up to me.”  Putting his finger under her chin he lifts her face so he can kiss her.  Felicity puts her hands around his neck as he deepens the kiss.  

 

Oliver wants her so badly but he knows the time is not yet right.  The other man looms over them like a dark cloud.  Plus, he does not want a one-night stand or affair with her.  He wants more.  They say there is a reason for everything and the reason he has not gotten involved with anyone in a long time was that he was waiting for her.  Felicity must be ready to open the door and let him in.  He won’t settle for anything less.  

As soon as things become too intense, Oliver pulls back placing a short kiss on her lips.  Considering her eyes are blown wide and dark, he is sure he looks the same.  Unhooking her hands from around his neck, he places several kisses on them.  The last thing he wants is for her to think he is rejecting her.  The most beautiful woman in the world is filled with insecurity and worry, and he will not add to that.  

“I need more, baby.  Not just sex, not just a few nights, I want more.  I am not going to start something until I know you will finish it with me.  You went to the other guy for sex.  I am not going to be one of those.  I don’t want that.  That was the old me.  The new me wants more because I see more inside you that I want to explore, but I can’t do that if you hide behind those masks.”  Tears form in Felicity’s eyes.  “What is it, Felicity?”

 

“I have been told that I am loved.  Men and women have wanted me in bed.  People want to be seen with me.  Press wants to take pictures of me and write stories to make money.  Nobody has ever told me that they want to know me.  Or not mean it.  Why do you want that, Oliver?  You met my mother.  You heard all these horrible things about me and my family.  I lied to you.  I left a kiss with you to run to another man, but you still think I am worth more?  How can you?” Felicity stares at him in wonder, tears running down her face as she looks like she is trying to figure him out.  

 

“Because I see you.  I see Felicity, not a model, not a movie star, not the most beautiful woman on a magazine, but just you.”  Kissing her softly on the lips, his thumb brushing over her cheeks to remove the tears.  “I see the woman who plays games in her jeans so her niece can invite a boy over, the woman who stood by a sister-in-law who cheated, a friend who protects, a strong woman who stands up to the bully who oppressed her.  That and so much more.”  

 

Felicity snuggles closer to him laying her head on his chest and he feels her relax.  This may be one of the first times since he met her that he sees her drop her defenses.  Whoever that other guy is he must be special that he gets this Felicity all the time.  Makes Oliver wonder what he did to garner such trust and loyalty?  Oliver wants to be the one in that place and maybe tonight steered them in the right direction.

“You can’t be comfortable with me sprawled all over you.  I am sorry.” When she starts to move he gently holds her back.

“I am very comfortable and don’t want either of us to move.”  He feels fingers unbuttoning his shirt and asks, “Are you undressing me?”

In a teasing voice, she tells him, “Not much game, huh, Mr. Queen?  Yes, but I am not seducing you this time.  You can’t be comfortable in your dress clothes.”  Oliver takes his shirt off and Felicity unbuttons his pants.

“I am not sure that is a good idea.” Oliver knows his control is deteriorating.  He is holding on to his conviction by a thread and him being in his boxers and her with little between them may not be such a great idea.

 

“Oliver, we are adults and you can’t be cozy like that.”  Feeling what is left of his argument going down the drain, he allows her to unzip his pants and pull them off.  He needs to think of something else other than being in this bed with the woman he wants so badly.  Thinking of her phone friend should help.  

 

**************************************

 

Loud knocking on the door and an “oh my God” coming from Felicity wake him the next morning.  Opening his eyes, he sees he is still in Felicity’s bedroom and the knocking is on her door.

“Oliver, you need to grab your clothes and go through the connecting door unless you want Tommy to find us like this.”  Grabbing his clothes, he sprints for a door he never knew was between their rooms.  Just as he closes the door, he hears Tommy’s voice, “What took you so long?”

“I was sleeping and having a lovely dream.  Your banging interrupted it, Tommy, so I am the one who should be asking you questions.” With an amused voice, Felicity responds to his question.

“Who was the dream about?  Your mystery man or Oliver?” Oliver can hear the teasing tone in Tommy’s voice.

“Well, they are both models gorgeous with hard bodies, so maybe it was both,” Oliver wants to bleach his brain to get that image out.  Knowing Felicity is trying to distract Tommy from asking more questions does not help that image.  

“What are we going to do about Juliette, Felicity?  She is becoming harder and harder to handle.  She sneaks around, coming and going as she pleases.  Private conversations are hard to have for fear she will show up and overhear.  The allowance threat is no longer working.  I think you are going to have to throw the real threat at her.”   _ Real threat?  Great more secrets.  Just when he feels he is taking a step forward with Felicity, he finds he is shoved three back. _

 

“You are right.  I will talk to her.  The only reason I don’t want you to move her out is that I am concerned about her selling my story to TMZ or something.  Not that there is much that she knows, but better to have her close, right?” Felicity is right.  Keep your enemies close is a good rule of thumb.  Juliette is like a snake that you don’t want to turn your back on.

 

“What is going on with you and Oliver?”  _ Good question, Tommy.  Thanks for asking so maybe I can get the answer myself. _

 

“Tommy, somehow he has opened my heart in a way I never thought possible.  He sees me, just me.  I am just scared and want to trust him, but something is holding me back from being completely honest.  I want to, but little pieces come out at a time.  Is that good enough for him?  He deserves better than me.  He is such a good man.  I told him about you and Michelle.  I hope you are okay with that.”   _ Okay, she needs time and more patience.  He can do that. _

_ “ _ Yes, I trust Ollie.  I wish I could shout it from the rooftops, but I don’t want Shell to be hurt.  Maybe someday?”    _ Poor Tommy.  Fell in love with a woman who made his life a roller coaster and now has a daughter that cannot know she is his. _

 

 

Felicity struts into the guest house without knocking.  Juliette is watching a movie and jumps up when she sees her daughter.

“Don’t you knock? How do you know I did not have a man here?”  Giving Felicity a hard look, she pours coffee into a cup.

“Cut the crap.  I don’t have to knock and I have already seen you with men before.  That is no longer a novelty or a shock.  You might as well get comfortable because I am not leaving until I get something through your very thick head.”  

Holding onto the bottle of vodka she sees on the table, she pours it all over the table that still has remains of coke lines.  “This is the last time I am talking to you about this.  You have a very big secret that I covered up for you.  I had to pay a lot of money and cash in a lot of favors to keep your ass out of jail.  I am not going to tell you again.  I made up a list of rules for your stay here.  Read them, memorize them, follow them to the letter.  

“Make no mistake, I have digital copies of things you do not want anyone to see.  The police would be thrilled to have them.  Michelle is the only reason I saved you, but don’t think that will continue.  We will invite you when we want you or you can text me or Tommy asking to visit.  No more pop in visits so you can overhear conversations that are none of your fucking business.”  Juliette shrinks back from the rage being directed at her.

“What about your career?  Your precious niece?  Oliver Queen?  You really want this to get out?” Juliette tries to shift like she always does, but this time Felicity is having none of it.

“Not this time.  My career?  I planned on quitting that anyway.  I already have two companies I own that are making millions, plus I invested in areas that are flourishing.  I don’t need the money.  Unlike you, I don’t have to live high.  I can live perfectly fine more simply.  Michelle will be hurt, but you have already alienated her so badly that she will get over it.  Oliver Queen?  Why do you bring him up?  You know what?  I don’t care why, but don’t test me.  Just don’t.”  

Throwing the empty bottle on the floor, Felicity leaves Juliette with a terrified look on her face.

 

  
  
  



	10. Who is Cindy Wilson?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mansion is about to have guests and Michelle Smoak is about to have problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short and has no beta check but it is packed with information to start putting the pieces together. @smkkbert and @magda1102 thank you for the lovely art. Thank you all for the support of my first murder mystery fic. Things are starting to be revealed so buckle up. Also here is the website crediting the science project which was real. https://obamawhitehouse.archives.gov/blog/2016/04/08/science-fair-2016-meet-next-generation-americas-innovators

 

 

                The next few days were quiet and surprising Juliette free.  Not really grasping why she was missing but thankful to have no drama, Oliver still wondered why she was absent.  Tommy was more relaxed spending time with Michelle talking to her about prom, Andrew, and video games.  Now that he knew the truth, it was much easier to understand the relationship between the three of them.  The strain of having a daughter he could not claim must have been so terrible for Tommy. 

 

                Something changed the night that Felicity went to see Juliette.  Yes, there was peace in the house but Felicity started to distance herself from him treating him more like she was in the beginning.  The easy conversations, the touches and the closeness they were developing were suddenly gone.  It was too late and too far down the road for that and Oliver plans on changing things back.  He needs to find the correct time to talk to her.  One of the things he learned about Felicity is timing.  She is a closed oyster and if you try to pry it open when she is not ready she only shuts down even more.  Under no circumstances will he take a chance on that happening. 

 

                Michelle is much friendlier to him.  She makes little comments about how wonderful her aunt is bringing a smile to his face.  Breakfast this morning is the perfect example.  Felicity dressed in a pair of shorts with an Avenger shirt, little makeup and her hair back in a ponytail.  Even more beautiful than normal because of her natural skin.

                “Mr. Queen, doesn’t Aunt Fe look good in shorts?” asking in an innocent voice giving him a wink.

                “Shell, you are being silly.  I am in my hang around with Shell clothes and you are putting Oliver on the spot.” Michelle shrugs her shoulders as Felicity pours coffee.

                “You do look good and she is not making me say that at all.” Oliver winks back at Michelle.

                “Thank you, Oliver.  Shell, are you ready to do that science project you have been avoiding?” Expecting Michelle to be upset, both are surprised when she announces that Andrew is her partner.

                “Andrew will be coming over with the project that is already planned out.  See no worries.  You can help if you want since you are such a smarty and all.”  Ruffling his hair on the way out, Michelle saunters out of the dining room. 

                “That was almost too easy.  I wonder if I should be worried.” Thankful to see her joking with him again, Oliver decides to test the waters.

                “I haven’t seen Juliette around lately.” Glancing at her to gauge her reaction, he is surprised to see uncertainty instead of her mask of indifference.  Even more shocked when she gets up and shuts the dining room doors.

                “My mother has many secrets and I know them all.  Mostly because I have fixed most of them for her.  Ironically her idea that she has me under control because I don’t want to hurt my career are untrue.  The modeling and acting were thrust upon me at an early age.  Juliette’s dream, not mine.  Making the best of it and learning to enjoy aspects of it was my only choice until Tommy and I went into business together.  Plus, I have a great money manager whom I trust so money is not a worry for me.  Shell has her father’s inheritance in trust for her so she is taken care of.  I never worry about her anyway because Tommy loves her and will take care of her.  Juliette is an addict.  Her drug of choice is cocaine but she dabbles in many.  That is the main reason I let her stay here.  If she runs out of money and needs a fix she would do anything for it.  She already sold her soul and mine but she can’t have Michelle’s.  I know other things that scare her more than losing her drugs and I will use it if need be.”  Oliver is not surprised about the drug addiction.  The unstable way Juliette acts had to be more than being a bitch.  What other secrets did Juliette have that are so damaging that she would be terrified of her daughter?

 

 

                That afternoon, Andrew came over to work on the science project.  Oliver was amused to see Tommy’s reaction every time Andrew or Michelle touched each other.  Knowing the truth it is so easy to see how protective Tommy is and his total devotion to the girl.

 

                “Mr. Merlyn, how do you like our project?”  Moving the covering, Oliver sees a robot.  These kids built a robot for a science project?  Michelle was Felicity’s niece after all.

 

                “That’s really awesome.  Tell me about it.”  Tommy looks it over as Andrew starts to explain.

 

                “Some of the kids take the subway, which is nasty and dirty.  Often late to school because of rubbish fires, they lost out on assemblies and important school information.  Shell and I developed this 100-lb. robot who cleans up the subways.  Watch.”  Throwing paper down on the floor, Shell moves the robot and it starts picking up the trash.

 

                “That is amazing, Shell and Drew.  You should be proud.” Tommy shakes Andrew’s hand as Michelle looks on proudly. 

 

                “Aunt Fe helped us,” Michelle admits pointing to Felicity.  Felicity shakes her head smiling.

 

                “Just a tiny little bit.  Most of it was done by these two geniuses.” Giving a hug to both Shell & Andrew, Felicity winks at Oliver.  “How about some snacks for such hard work?  I think there are some freshly baked cookies in the dining room for you.”  Andrew grabs Michelle’s hand as they walk toward the kitchen.  Tommy looks after them his face twisted like a lemon. 

 

                Taking one look at his face and where he is starting, Felicity pats his arm, “Your little girl is growing up.” 

 

                “I don’t want her to,” Tommy whines as Felicity and Oliver chuckle.  “Andrew is a nice boy but she is just a baby.”  Felicity’s cell phone breaks up the discussion.  Looking down at the text, Felicity turns anxious. 

 

                “I need to make a call.  I will see you both later.”  Felicity keeps looking at her phone.  Oliver is determined to find out who she is calling.  Tommy gives him a look of understanding as Oliver leaves the room.

 

                Walking up the stairs toward Felicity’s room, Oliver hears her side of the call.

 

                “Hey, I am very happy for you.  You know I am and how much I love you.  Don’t worry about me.”  Felicity is pacing around the room.  Oliver can hear her footsteps.

 

                “Okay, Friday come to the house.  No, I want to meet her.  I know you are hoping something else happens between Oliver and I but I am not so sure.  Yes, I am sure.”  Oliver walks into his room quickly since it is obvious Felicity is about to hang up. 

 

 

                Later that night at dinner, Felicity makes an announcement.  Andrew stayed for dinner so everyone was gathered except Juliette. 

 

                “Friday, we are having guests for dinner.  Drew, you are welcome to come, if you like.”  Michelle whispered something to Drew and he agreed he would love to come.  A friend of mine is bringing his girlfriend.  I heard she is sweet.  Oliver, she is an attorney also so perhaps you might know her.” 

 

                “Really?  What is her name?”  Picking up his glass of water and taking a sip, Oliver waits for the reply. 

 

                “Her name is Cindy Wilson and she practices family law.  She is a partner at a firm downtown, I believe.”  The name is not familiar to Oliver but family and criminal lawyers rarely find themselves working together.

                “No, she does not sound familiar at all.”  Felicity changes the subject as dinner continues. 

 

                After Andrew leaves and Michelle is asleep in bed, Oliver paces around his room.  So much going on here that he still has no knowledge of.  Felicity is letting him in but it is coming in like drops of water and he would like to have a rainstorm of answers instead.  Hearing a knock at the door, he opens it up to see Felicity standing in a green silk robe.

 

                “Hi, can I come in?” Wiping her hands down the robe in a nervous gesture, Felicity looks at him as he smiles inviting her in.

 

                “You okay?” Asking her as she stands in the room looking uncertain.

 

                “Yeah.  Oliver, I know how frustrated you get with me not being completely honest with you but I am trying.  Maybe I am imagining things that are not there but I feel we have a connection.” Taking her hand to lead her over to the bed, Oliver sits her down.

 

                “Felicity, you already know I have feelings for you.  I need to trust you completely.”

 

                “I know.  That is why I am going to tell you the name and all the information about my secret friend.  Nobody knows who he is.  Tommy will know his name of Friday but I want you to know more.”  Oliver is shocked.   _The secret lover is the one coming to dinner?  He suspected it but did not expect it to happen.  Also, Felicity is going to tell him the truth about her friend?_

_******************_

_**In the living room of another person in Starling City, a phone call brings distressing news to the listener.**_

**_“The DA is dropping the case?  Why?  Not enough evidence and her alibi check out?  The driver she used that night was located and has records to show Felicity Smoak was in the limo at the time of death?  The medical examiner determined death was between the hours of 4-7 PM.  She could have done it and then went back, no she was in a photo shoot right before the driver picked her up.  She has at least 20 witnesses showing she was at the shoot from 11-6:30 and the driver has logs to show she was in his car from 6:30-8:00.  Did I get all that right?  I want to make perfectly sure that this is the information you told me.  If I go down, you are going down with me so you can be sure of that.”  Slamming the phone down in anger, the murderer of Max Fuller begins to make plans.  Since Felicity Smoak will soon be cleared of all charges according to the inside source, Michelle Smoak will have to take the blame for his death.  After all, the young girl was in the penthouse when the murder occurred and she has no alibi._ **

****

**__ **

****


	11. Oliver Queen, Attorney at Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle is arrested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for following this fic. Someone was asking for Oliver to show his lawyer side so I added this chapter to show him in court. As always, @magda1102 and @smkkbert did a fantastic job with artwork. No beta this time.

 

 

               

 

               As soon as the words were said, there was an inhuman yell before Felicity fainted.  Oliver and Roy both reached for her but Oliver was the one who picked her up.  Tommy went to Michelle to put his arms around her as Detective Hilton watched.

                “Detective, can you please give us a minute to get Ms. Smoak awake and things under control?” Tommy asks politely as she holds Michelle, who is ice cold. 

                “Yes, as long as you don’t try anything.  If you do, I will have to handcuff this Ms. Smoak.” Hilton smirks as Tommy glares at him.

               "That won't be necessary, detective.  I am Michelle Smoak's attorney and I can assure you we are not going to try anything except clear this mess up."  Oliver speaks up as he puts Felicity down on the couch. Roy grabs a blanket and places it on her.  Strangely, instead of feeling jealous Oliver is thankful to the man for showing such compassion.  He can understand why Felicity was drawn to him.  During the time they spent together before the police arrived, he studied Roy Harper.  A well-rounded young man with a good sense of humor and a genuine kind spirit is what he found.  Felicity and Sin, as Roy's girlfriend likes to be called, became fast friends.  Sin appeared to be aware of the situation between Roy and Felicity but held no judgment.  

                “Do you plan to represent everyone in this room, Mr. Queen?” Hilton sarcastically replies. 

                “If you insist on arresting everyone in this room one by one, I will be representing them one by one.” Before Hilton could respond, Felicity stirred.  Roy and Sin stood by her helping her to her feet.

                “I am so sorry.  I have never fainted in my life.” Sin puts her arm around her hugging her.

                “With everything you have been through lately, it is a wonder you are still standing.” Squeezing her to show support, Sin smiles at the model as she speaks.

                “Felicity, don’t worry.  I have already told Detective Hilton that I am Michelle’s attorney.  No questioning will go on without me present.  Michelle will be instructed to answer no questions without my approval.”  Sin steps back to give him room to embrace Felicity as Roy puts his arm around Sin.  Hilton scowls at the group.

                “Okay, enough.  Time for Ms. Smoak to come with me.  Come on, Queen.” Felicity steps up out of Oliver’s arms to address the officer.

                "I am putting you on warning.  You need to speak to the DA about dropping these charges.  You already did a false arrest on me and now it is my niece.  It is obvious to me that the police department has a vendetta against my family.  Ms. Wilson is also an attorney and I am sure she will be happy to represent me in a lawsuit against the Starling City Police Department." Hilton steps back for a minute when faced with the outrage in her face.

                “An anonymous tip came in letting us know Max Fuller and Ms. Smoak had an affair.  Ms. Michelle Smoak.  I guess Fuller liked to keep it in the family.” Sneering at her, he steps close to Michelle who looks terrified.  Oliver pats Tommy’s shoulder as he stands next to Michelle.  Tommy gives the girl one last hug before stepping away. “As requested, no handcuffs.  See we like your family, Ms. Smoak.”

 "Michelle, do not say one word unless I am present and give you the okay," Oliver instructs the stricken girl as Hilton walks next to her.  "Not one word.  Hilton, she needs to have a hearing set immediately."  

                “Queen, you know she is not entitled to bail as a juvenile.  I have no friends who are judges to get a hearing set so she will be spending the night with us.” Michelle starts to cry at those words. 

 "Michelle, don't worry.  I will make some calls on the way.  Just don't say anything at all." Trying to give strength to Michelle, Felicity, and Tommy he appears calm but he knows Hilton is right.  Michelle cannot get out on bail and unless he can get a judge to agree to do a prelim tonight, she will spend the night in juvie.  Seeing the look of understanding on Sin's face, he knows she is aware.  A silent communication between them where he asks for her to help Felicity and a slight nod of the head before Oliver leaves praying he can get a judge tonight.

 

 Oliver calls on all the judges in the juvenile courts but is unable to get one.  Starling only has a few juvenile judges and they are all unavailable.  He did get Judge Kelley to agree to have Michelle pushed to first case tomorrow at 8 AM.  Texting Tommy and Felicity the news he tries to slant it in the most positive way possible but he knows they are both frantic.  Roy and Sin being there is a blessing.

                Hilton reluctantly opens the door to let Oliver in when he arrives a few minutes later.  Sitting next to Michelle, he takes her hand.  Michelle is freezing, tears streaming down her face and she is shaking. 

                “Detective, please give me a few minutes alone, no cameras, with my client.” Putting his lawyer hat on, Oliver switches to professional.

                With no reply except to shut off the camera, Hilton walks out.  Oliver rubs his hands over Michelle’s cold arms and hands until he feels some warmth. 

                “Am I going to jail?  Will I be executed?  I swear I never slept with Max, just yuck, he was so old.” Michelle starts talking and Oliver wants to get this all out before the questioning.  This is Felicity’s niece and he knows she will blurt out things that need to remain silent.  He does a small internal smile at the old comment since Max Fuller was the same age as he is but then his attorney instincts kick in.

                “Michelle, you are not going to stay in jail.  You will have to be there tonight but first thing in the morning, I have a judge to hear the case.  I am going to agree to a polygraph and hypnosis to show you did not kill Max.  You may remember some things hidden or more clearly when you are under.  I know you did not sleep with Fuller.  I am your friend and I would never think that.  It is important for you to remain silent.  Look at me and I will either do a nod for yes, go ahead and answer or a head shake for no.  With the head shake, I will speak up and let them know you are not going to answer that.  Okay?  Very important for you to follow my rules to the letter.”  Taking a tissue, he wipes off her face and she blows her nose.  “You ready now?”  With a nod of her head, Oliver walks to the door motioning for Hilton to come back in.

                Hilton turns the camera and recorder back on.  Sitting down and giving Michelle a hard look, he starts.  As usual, he starts with the easy questions like name, etc.  Soon he gets into the heart of what he really wants to ask.

                “Ms. Smoak, when did you start your affair with Max Fuller?”  Before she can respond, Oliver speaks up.

                “Ms. Smoak did not have an affair with Max Fuller and your question indicates she did.”

                “Ms. Smoak, did you have an affair with Max Fuller?” Giving a quick nod, Oliver allows Michelle to answer this.

                “No, yuck.  He was old enough to be my father.” Touching her hand gently to stop her from rambling, Oliver sees her take a breath.

                “Isn’t it true that he kissed you several times?” Michelle stiffens and looks down.  This is not a good sign.  Oliver needs to find out what this is about before this goes any further.  They are an hour or more into the interview and he is already sideswiped.

                “Detective, I will need a few more minutes with my client.  Do you think we could have a cold drink, please?” As soon as Hilton leaves the room, Oliver turns toward Michelle.

                Gently he asks her, “Michelle, what happened?  You need to tell me so I know what they heard.” Oliver knows something is going on but he is not sure what. 

              "Max was always trying to get me to model for him.  Aunt Fe said no to him several times.  He was very touchy.  At first, I did not think much about it since he was my aunt's boyfriend but then he cornered me at a party kissing me.  I pushed him away but he was bigger than me so he trapped me.  His kissing became aggressive.  I tried hard to get away but he was strong.  Grandma and Uncle Tommy walked in.  Uncle Tommy was so mad but Grandma held him back.  Max ran out of the room but Uncle Tommy was yelling at him.  Aunt Fe slapped him and that was the last time I saw him until that night.  I never had sex with him.  Aunt Fe took me home explaining she broke up with Max for good.  I know he called her and tried to see her but she refused.  Grandma told me I was being a baby and Max was a big agent that could make me a model like my aunt.  I want to be like her but I am not beautiful like her.” Another reason to hate Juliette was presented.  What was wrong with this woman?

            "Michelle, you are beautiful.  Your aunt does not want you involved in the modeling business.  She was forced into it herself and that is not what she wants for you.  Juliette should not have said that to you.  She was so wrong.  What Max tried to do was terrible.  Felicity was correct to protect you from him.  Okay, just tell the police what happened exactly like you told me minus the part that you want to be like your aunt.  Again, I am right here with you." 

 

                Oliver goes back out letting Hilton know he is ready.  Michelle answers the questions checking with Oliver and Hilton cannot shake her story.  Hilton tells Oliver that Michelle has to stay in juvenile until she goes before the judge the next day.  Hugging her and telling her not to worry, Oliver watches as Michelle is taken away.

                When Oliver walks outside right into a group of reporters.

                “Mr. Queen, did they arrest Michelle Smoak?” “Mr. Queen, is she innocent?” “Mr. Queen, do you feel the police are targeting her because of her aunt.” 

                Oliver gets into his car driving back to the mansion where he must tell Felicity that Michelle is being locked up tonight and there is nothing he can do.  After getting out of the car, he takes a deep breath as Felicity and Tommy run outside.

                “Where is Michelle?”  Tommy yells looking around and not seeing his daughter.

                “Juvenile does not get bail.  I have a judge for early in the morning but for tonight my hands are tied.” Felicity opens her arms and he falls into them. 

                “I know you are doing all you can do, Oliver.  You will get her off.  I believe in you.” Felicity tells him in a confident voice.  Oliver expels a breath he did not even realize he was holding.  Felicity believes in him and he will not let her down.   They all go inside and decide they need sleep.  Felicity and Tommy will be at the hearing in the morning, hopefully, to take Michelle home with them.

 

 

                Oliver leaves Tommy and Felicity to sit at the table with Michelle.  The judge takes their case first as promised.  After the case information is announced, the judge turns to the DA.

                "Ms. Michelle Smoak was in the penthouse at 155 Marshall Street, Starling City, WA on July 12, 2017.  At 7:23 PM the body of Max Fuller was discovered stabbed to death.  The only two people in the penthouse were Michelle Smoak and Max Fuller.  The police obtained from an anonymous source that Michelle Smoak was having an affair with Max Fuller and he was about to drop her.  Ms. Smoak, in a fit of rage, stabbed her lover.”

                “Mr. Queen, can you step forward and give your summary?” Oliver gave Michelle a smile and stood up.

                “Your honor, Michelle Smoak is a 15-year-old girl who is an honor student.  She is a virgin and did not have an affair with Max Fuller.  Her aunt and her father both have agreed to pay for a polygraph to show her innocence.  Where is this anonymous source for us to speak with?  That sounds like gossip to me, your honor.  We are happy to have scientific evidence for this court.”

                “Mr. DA, are you willing to drop charges if the polygraph shows she is innocent?”  The judge asks.

                “Yes, your honor.” 

                An hour later, Michelle’s charges are dropped after she passes her polygraph test. 

 

                After Michelle is tucked into her bed that night, Felicity knocks on Oliver’s door.  Pulling her into his arms, he kisses her.  As he directs her to the bed, Felicity stops him.

                “Oliver, I need to tell you something.  Something I did that you need to know.  I protected my mother from a big scandal.  A few years ago, Juliette did something terrible.  A reporter found out about it but I paid him off, wiped out all his information and made sure it never came to light.  I need to tell you the truth if we are going to go forward.  Juliette is not what she seems.   You probably need to get away from me.  Juliette King is dangerous.”

 

               

 


	12. A missing witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells the last secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, @magda1102 and @smkkbert did a fantastic job with artwork. No beta this time.

 

                Previously

 

                 “Oliver, I need to tell you something.  Something I did that you need to know.  I protected my mother from a big scandal.  A few years ago, Juliette did something terrible.  A reporter found out about it but I paid him off, wiped out all his information and made sure it never came to light.  I need to tell you the truth if we are going to go forward.  Juliette is not what she seems.   You probably need to get away from me.  Juliette King is dangerous.”

                “Felicity, tell me.  Come let’s sit down here.” Oliver is rubbing her cold arms as he leads her to the couch.  What could be so bad that Felicity looks distraught?

                “It was right after Isaiah and Sara passed and Michelle came to live with me, I discovered how bad my mother’s drug problem was.  Living with her was never a picnic.  Something went wrong with her when my father left us or maybe she was always wrong and that just brought it out.  I don’t know.” Taking a breath shaking her head like she was clearing out bad memories, Felicity twisted her fingers.  Oliver pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her to protect her but from what he had no idea.

                “I made her go to rehab to get cleaned up.  Sadly, that winds up being a terrible mistake.  She met another addict who was also a con artist.  Joshua Binn was a gigolo who knew women well.  The reason he was so successful was that he knew what a woman needed to hear.  A great listener who paid great attention to the desires of a woman was his greatest asset.  Juliette, was, is a beautiful woman but her main attraction was her successful daughter.  That is not being egotistic but just a fact.  During their pillow talk, she told him about her daughter who was a successful model showing him an article about me.  Pillow talk that was not allowed but that was a minor inconvenience to Juliette.” Felicity looks down with a frown on her face as she shivers.  Lifting her head, he kisses her gently – a silent reminder that he is right here supporting her.

                “Joshua had a perfectly good reason why he needed to move in with Juliette when they were released from rehab.  Juliette was told he was a producer about to start work on a huge movie.  Juliette was promised a role in the movie.  Of course, she bought into it hook, line, & sinker and Joshua was a permanent resident at her house.  Joshua was a good-looking, charming, and attentive man.  Juliette could have just supported him and lived happily ever after but not her.  As time went on she started to nag him about the movie role.  Juliette wanted that role.  Joshua was a means to an end.  In that way, they belonged together.  That movie was as much of a fantasy as Juliette actually loving Joshua.”

                “Did she beat him up or something?  What was so wrong you tell me to leave you, which is not happening?” Oliver is confused.  Sounds like Juliette got played at her own game.

                “She killed him.”

 

               

                Juliette’s plan to throw Michelle under the bus failed.  Once again, Felicity was in the way.  Juliette could not do anything to Felicity because Felicity was her meal ticket.  Her daughter was not stupid.  After what happened to Joshua, Felicity was quick to let her know that she would gain nothing from _her_ death.  Michelle was a different matter altogether.  Felicity would do anything to keep Michelle safe. 

                Taking a chance, she slips into the house to see if Felicity is guarding Michelle.  Hearing Felicity talking to Oliver Queen, she turns toward the stairs.  Quietly slipping up the stairs, Juliette opens Michelle’s door.   The plan was to tell Michelle she has a present for her so she will come with her.  As soon as the door is open, Juliette realizes that plan is not going to work.  Tommy is sleeping next to his daughter. 

                Cursing to herself, Juliette admits she will need a new plan.  Felicity will never allow her near Michelle so she must act fast.  Time to take things to the next level.

 

 

                “She killed him?” Shock is written all over his face.  Juliette was a wicked and mean woman but a killer? 

                “Yes, she injected him with heroin.  Since he was an addict the death was ruled as an overdose.”  Felicity explained with tears.  “Joshua was a con but he was a sweet man.”

                “How do you know that it was not an accident?” squeaked Oliver trying to get a handle on this story.

                “A reporter investigated the case feeling something was off.  He found out that Joshua started doing coke because he had a major scare with heroin so he went through rehab to make sure he never used it again.  He was too weak to stay off drugs so he just switched his drug of choice.  Juliette and Joshua had a huge fight right before this happened.  She attacked him at a party.  Other partygoers separated them but admitted Juliette threatened to kill Joshua.  When word got to Juliette she contacted me.  My first instinct was to let her sink.  Why should I rescue her with all she has done to our family and now Joshua but then she reminded me of Michelle.”

                “Juliette starts to taunt me. ‘Michelle just lost her parents, Felicity.  No matter how you feel about me you know Michelle adores me.  You want her to lose someone else?’  I just couldn’t do it.  Michelle was my main concern.  Joshua was already dead and there was no proof Juliette killed him.  I paid off the reporter and destroyed his evidence.” Felicity is sobbing by this time.  Oliver holds her as he processes all she said.  Is it possible Juliette killed Max but why?

                “I was so wrong to do that, Oliver.  She killed that man.  I told myself it was an accident on her part but somewhere in the back of my mind I always believed she did it on purpose.  She was so angry about that damn movie.  All she cared about was being an actress but she was not good enough.  Using my connections, I got her auditions but she was never asked back.  Bitter about the rejections she just used more drugs.  Oliver, do you think she is dangerous?”  Oliver is concerned about this situation but right now Felicity is his main concern.

                “Baby, let’s go to bed.  It was a long day.  Michelle is going to need all your attention tomorrow.  I think you should consider having a counselor hypnotize Michelle and regress her back to the night of the murder.  You said she was in trauma and she may have forgotten valuable information that points to the killer.”

                “Yes, you are right.  I know a reliable person and I will call tomorrow.”  Taking her hand, he leads her up the stairs and into his bedroom.  As soon as the door closed, Felicity started to unbutton his shirt slowly.  Once the last button was open, she pulled his shirt off.  The belt came next.  Fingers unzip his pants and her hand reaches in stroking him.

                “Felicity” Oliver moans as he unzips her dress letting it fall to the floor.  Dropping to her knees, Felicity’s hands yank of the pants and boxers as her tongue licks over his head.  As good as it feels when she takes him in her mouth, Oliver wants to be inside her now. 

                Instead of bringing her to him, he drops to her.  Kissing her deeply, he removes her bra and takes her nipple into his waiting mouth.  His fingers pinch the other one as his mouth continues its assault. 

                “Oliver, I need you now, please,” Felicity begs Oliver and he removes her panties smelling the arousal.  Felicity straddles him taking him in inch by inch.  As soon as she had him surrounded, she slowly sits back up twirling so her back was facing Oliver continuing her in and out as they both moan.

                Little did they know that down the hall, Tommy Merlyn was injected with a drug to knock him out.   Lying unconscious Tommy was unable to stop the abduction of his daughter, Michelle.

 

               

 

 


	13. Is this the way it ends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank @magda1102 and @smkkbert for the wonderful art for this. Mostly I want to thank all of you who gave this new troupe a chance and stuck with me. This is not fake dating or others that are uber popular but you gave it a chance and because of that, I joined with Mare to write Take Your Breath Away. I did plan on a few more chapters of this but things have changed so I need to lighten my load for a bit. Yes, I did leave it so I can come back for more if you want more. Those of you who read my fics know I will never leave one unfinished so I went ahead and made this the last chapter. If you are interested in Olicity Secret Santa, I am one of the admins on that so come join us. Plus I am doing NaNoWriMo for the first time so lots going on. I love you all for giving me this opportunity to spread my wings outside of the norm. You all rock.

 

Previously

Little did they know that down the hall, Tommy Merlyn was injected with a drug to know him out.   Lying unconscious Tommy was unable to stop the abduction of his daughter, Michelle.

 

                Oliver jumps up when his bedroom door slams open.  Having trouble speaking, a distraught and unsteady Tommy runs in the door. “Michelle” One word but enough to get the attention of both Oliver and Felicity.  Grabbing a shirt to hand to Felicity and pulling some boxers on, they run into Michelle’s room.  Finding the bed slept in but empty, Felicity turns to Tommy in terror.

                “What happened, Tommy?  Tommy, where is Michelle?” Oliver holds her close seeing her close to hysteria.

                “I slept with her tonight because she asked me to.  After the last few days, I was happy to be here with her in case she woke up afraid.  I was sleeping when I felt a needle pinch and everything went dark.  Whoever drugged me took Michelle.”  Felicity was already grabbing her tablet checking the security cameras.  Oliver and Tommy stood next to her as she pulled the coverage up.  Checking the outside first, she found no evidence of an activity. The one movement they saw was Juliette coming into the house.

                “I will kill her, Felicity,” Tommy screamed out as he saw Juliette.  “Why would she take Michelle?”

                “I will go find out,” Felicity answers as she goes toward her room to dress.  Oliver grabs a pair of jeans and a shirt.

                “You can’t go alone.  She is crazy” Oliver has no intention of letting Felicity go see Juliette alone.  Who knows what she might do?

                “Oliver, I think I should go myself be...” Felicity did not even get the entire sentence out before Oliver started to shake his head.

                “No, I am going with you” Felicity just grabbed his hand running down the steps toward the back.

               

                Walking toward the door, it suddenly swung open.  Juliette stood there obviously under some drug.  She swayed on her feet barely able to stand.

                “Where is Michelle?” Felicity yells at her mother as Juliette just smirks at her.

                “Safe but you are not going to have me put in jail for this damn murder, Felicity.  Not gonna happen” Oliver sees the narrowing of Felicity’s eyes as she hears the words.

                “What are you planning on doing, Juliette, keeping her forever?  I will call the police and report her missing.” Felicity’s face is bright red as she clenches her fists.

                “I would hate for anything bad to happen to the poor girl.” Jaw dropping, Oliver can’t believe what he is hearing.  Juliette is threatening her grandchild.  Okay, she is not physically her grandchild but close enough. 

                “Juliette, I will leave you alone.  I will deposit enough money for you to live comfortably.  Move out of the country to one where you can’t be made to return.  You need to let Michelle go.  You can’t keep her forever and if anything happens to her, I will hunt you down.”  Oliver never heard Felicity so cold and deadly.

                “You will not get her location until I am safely out of the country.  I want the money transferred now.” Juliette silently agrees to Felicity’s terms.  Her eyes are blood red.

                “No, you leave the country.  Once I get a location, I will make the transfer.”

                “I don’t trust you.  You put the money in and then I will give you the location.”

                “Okay, but you need to leave now.  I don’t want Michelle away any longer than necessary.  Mother, if you try to double-cross me, just don’t.  You know what I can do.”  Coldly telling her as she waits.

                “Let me finish packing.  I want the private jet to take me Morocco.  They have no treaty with the US.  Give me two hours.” Felicity nodded her head.

                “Is she safe with food, water and a roof over her head?” Felicity asks quietly.

                “Yes.  I am not a monster, Felicity.  She is fine.”  Felicity releases the breath she was holding.

                “One more thing.  Why did you kill Max?”  Oliver was sure Juliette would not admit to it but he was shocked by her response.

                “He told me he loved me.  We were lovers and I gave him money.  Introductions to people I knew was not too much to ask from me when he loves me, he said.  He went to your place that night to convince Michelle to be a model for him but that was just for him to be able to have sex with her.  I was not going to let him trade me in for a younger model.  I followed him to your place.  He knew a back way to get in that got him by the guard.  I brought a knife to just scare him but he started to say terrible things to me.  He shut his mouth quickly when I was done with him.  How dare him.” This woman is a psycho. 

                “I see.  Okay, two hours and remember.  As soon as the plane is in the air, I expect a text with her location.”  Oliver is in awe that Felicity can hear this with no expression.  How horrible must her life have been to be able to do so?

                “As soon as I see the transfer, Felicity, and not a minute before.  I would suggest a quick release if you want your baby girl back.”  Just then Tommy came out the door going after Juliette.

                “No, Tommy, stop,” Felicity tells him desperately.

                “I am going to kill her.  Did you check the house?” Oliver did not think Juliette would be that foolish to hide Michelle in the guest house but he knew that Tommy needed to do something.

                “Felicity, let him go look” Seeing the desperation in Tommy’s face, Felicity agrees.

                Tommy came back out about 15 minutes later dejected.  Oliver knew what he would say long before the words left his mouth.

                “She’s not here.” Felicity hugged Tommy tightly walking him back to the house. 

                Phone in hand, Felicity went to call the pilot and her bank president.  The next two hours would be very long indeed. 

 

                Felicity received the word that the plane was in the air.  She made the transfer to the account that Juliette provided. 

                “Juliette, where is Michelle?  The money has been transferred and you are on your way.  Hilton Hotel, room 212.  She better be there and unharmed.” 

                The three of them got in the car rushing over to the Hilton.  The manager opened the door and they found Michelle on the bed.  Checking her pulse, Oliver found her pulse steady.  Tommy insisted on having a hospital check her out.  Fortunately, the doctor found a sedative in her system that he declared she would sleep off.  There was no other injuries or damage. 

 

Two Months later

 

                The last two months since Juliette left the country have been full of activity.  Roy and Sin became frequent visitors.  Oliver and Felicity have been dating since they both agreed that their relationship needed to be slowed down.  They found a closeness not forged by the disaster but by mutual respect. Tommy and Caitlin moved in together after they talked over why he had been distancing himself from her.  Once she learned Michelle was his daughter she understood.   A week after the kidnapping Tommy came to Felicity.

                “I love you and I think you are the best aunt ever…” Tommy was clenching his hands and pacing.

                “But you want Michelle to move in with you and become her father, right?    You don’t want to hurt my feelings but this is what you need to do?” With every question, Tommy’s mouth dropped more and more.  “Tommy, I know you.  You are family to me.  Do you think I haven’t seen the bond between you and Shell with all that happened?  The fear and relief on your face when Juliette took her and we got her back?  We need to make sure it is good for Shell and Cait.  If so, I will agree.  I will miss her so much.” Tears form in her eyes that she tries to wipe away but Tommy sees.

                “I already talked to Cait.  After pushing her away the first time, I promised I would never do that stupidity again.  She is thrilled to have Shell with us.  Also, Shell mentioned it to me but she said she would miss you too much so I have a suggestion.  How about you move into the cottage house?  You will be right there to see Shell but you will have your privacy.  Ollie is always welcome.” Smirking at her face as he adds that tidbit, Tommy continues.  “I will feel much better having both of you within the security of the mansion plus once you officially take over the company we will be right there to confer.  What do you think?”

                “I think I agree.  I will sell the Penthouse.  With all the publicity from the trial, the end of my modeling career and plans to become a CEO instead the extra security will be a relief.  I am positive that Oliver will agree.  It is a perfect arrangement but is Cait okay with this?” Felicity asks him gently.

                “She is the one who suggested it.  She said you are like the sister she never had and she can come over for coffee if I make me mad.” Tommy laughs at his girlfriend’s humor.

                Tommy made the announcement confirming Michelle would be living with him.  The leak and confirmation of his status as a father made the announcement easy.  The penthouse sold quickly.  Felicity moved into the cottage house seeing Michelle more often than she did before.  With her modeling and acting slowing down, she had more free time.  Knowing Felicity can’t cook, Tommy told her she has a standing invitation to dinner which she often used.

                Tonight, everyone was gathered for a dinner party Tommy and Cait planned.  The table was full of food and the makeshift family.  Tommy, Cait, Michelle, Roy, Sin, Oliver, and Felicity were all finishing up when Felicity’s cell phone dinged.  Since she had officially become CEO nobody gave the text much thought, however, the gasp that came from Felicity turned the table quiet.

                “What is it, babe?” Oliver took her hand in concern seeing her white face and eyes wide open.  Turning her phone to show the group caused murmurs all around. 

                On her phone was a picture of Juliette sitting on the lap of a handsome man with the words “Fuck you.  He is a producer who is going to make me a Moroccan star.”

               Roy broke the silence with his chuckle and comment, “I don’t know about you but I am so glad I don’t watch Moroccan movies.”

               

 

 

 


End file.
